The Secret Series: Secret Life of Mal
by Futureheiress
Summary: Ben and Mal are settled into a normal relationship, but with the camera crew, and a surprise, rumors fly, and Mal starts to get bullied by Audrey and Jane. Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Lonnie all step into help protect Mal when Ben's not around. With her moms spell book, Ben and her friends by her side, will she accomplish everything she needs too? COMPLETED
1. Beginning

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I was in Ben's bathroom, hands shaking, I couldn't be pregnant! I just couldn't! I mean Ben and I have only been with each other one time... A month after his coronation... Ben knocked softly on the door. "Mal?" I said "One second!" I picked up the test did my business on it before coming out into his bedroom. Ben looked at the test in my hands. "Mal?" He asked and I sat on the bed, waiting for him to sit beside me. As he sat he looked at me. "Mal, no matter the outcome of this test, I will stay by you." I nodded once and leaned my head on his chest. The two minutes were up.

Shaking, I picked up the test, hoping it would be negative, but when I looked at the screen it read 'pregnant'. I looked to Hen about to apologize. Ben stopped me and said "don't apologize, Mal. I'm also responsible for this." I nodded and sighed. "What should we do?"


	2. Decisions

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I sat on my bed in my dorm room. Ben wanted us to take a few days before we made decision. "Mal? Evie?" Lonnie asked coming into our room. I said "yes Lonnie?" She said "I was wondering if you could possibly do my hair again?" I nodded and pulled out my spell book. "Beware foreswear replace the old with super new and cool hair" I swished my hands and her hair changed.

Ben knocked on the door and said "Hey Mal? Got a sec? Cool hair Lonnie, hey Evie!" I nodded and Ben and I went to the castle. We sat in the living room and I said "I wanna keep the baby Ben. I really do." Ben smiled at me, placing a kiss on my head and said "of course, we can keep the baby. What are we gonna do?" I thought for a moment and said "let's wait till I'm 3 months before we tell people. But I wanna tell your mom and dad, Evie too."

We went to the library where Adam ((Bens dad)) and Belle were. Ben said "Mom, Dad, we need to tell you something... And your probably gonna be really mad... Mal?" I looked to Ben, as I twirled my hair. I said "I am... I am... I am... I am pregnant." I felt Bens hand give mine a tight squeeze, and he said "and we are keeping it"


	3. Belle and Adam's reaction

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I stood shaking beside Ben and his dad said "BENJAMIN FLORIAN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!" Belle came over to us, and said "While I am disappointed, I am supportive, of whatever your going to do." My voice shook as I said " Really Belle?" Ben and his dad stepped out of the room for a second, and Belle said "Of course. I know how hard it is to go through this without another women shoes gone through it before. Granted I am not your mother but I do hope that you know and would come to me with any questions." I nodded and said "Thank you Belle." I gave her a small hug as the men came back in and Ben said "Mal, let's go talk, privately..." I took his hand as we went to his room, once we got there we sat on his bed. I said "Your moms supportive, disappointed but supportive of what we wanna do." Ben said "Dad is pissed off. We- dad and i- are gonna stay away from each other for a while, till he cools down." I said "I think its best." I laid down on his bed yawning. He chuckled and said "Someone's sleepy. Go ahead and sleep. Its okay." I fell asleep quickly.

In the morning, I awoken to Ben gently kissing my forehead. I opened my eyes and said "I'm up. Hmmmm Ben can you see if Breakfast is ready?" He nodded as I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I quickly brushed my teeth and then ate breakfast with Ben. The rest of the morning passed In a haze.

At lunch, Ben and I sat with Evie. I said "E, we got to tell you something." Ben said "Mal's..." Evie said "pregnant?"


	4. How Evie found out, and trouble ahead

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I stared at Evie. "How did you know?" She held up her magic mirror and said "I asked it why you were acting so weird, and it showed me the glimpse of a pregnancy test. I can't believe I am gonna be Auntie Evie!" She squeeled in excitement. Just then Audrey came over. "Look at the little..." Ben stood and said "Audrey..." She ignored Ben and said "whore!" I growled softly pulled out my spell book and began flipping through the pages. Finally I found the one I wanted, but Audrey swatted the book out of my hands. Ben stepped in front on my rising form, and said "Audrey! Enough!" I watched Audrey go around Ben and over to me and slap me across the face. Ben and Evie looked at me nervously, afraid to say anything because they will be ignored.

I pushed Audrey on tge ground and said "dont you ever hit me!" I felt her kick me off my feet, causingme to loose my footing and fall to my knees. I hit her repeatedly on her face until Ben ended up pulling me off. Audrey said "She's a freaking WHORE Ben, just like her mother." My eyes narrowed and I said "'beware, forswear replace the old with Damaged hair'" I swished my fingers and watched triumphantly as Audrey's hair changed. Ben and Evie, grabbed my book, and pulled me away from Audrey.

Ben said "Mal, what was that out there?" I said "the cat fight? She started it." I said sighing. Ben gave me a small smile and said "I know, honey. I saw, but you can't be fighting in your condition..." "And what condition is that?" We looked up and saw fairy godmother ((I may call her F.G. for short)). I looked to Ben as we stammered. "What condition?" She asked again, and when we didn't answer she took us to her office. I felt Bens hand on mine. "Be honest with me, I could help by putting some protection..." I said "we aren't telling people yet. Only his parents, and Evie, now Audrey suspects." With only that small amount she recognized what condition I was in. F.G. said "Your Pregnant?" I started to cry, feeling embarrassed. Ben said " she is, with my baby, but don't tell anyone, please." I felt my tears flow as I looked from Ben and F.G..She said "I won't tell anyone but I do suggest that you Tell people sooner rather than later." I said "may we be excused? I really need to use the bathroom..." She nodded and we left.

Our afternoon passed just like our morning, slowly and Hazily. By the time we met up at e end of the day, I was not in a good mood. "Ben." I said as I saw him. He pulled me against his chest, sensing I am ready to loose it. Ben said "come on I got a surprise for you." We left the school and went to the enchanted lake. Ben had a picnic set up again, and I said "Thanks Ben." We sat on the blanket and Ben said "Mal, what do you ink of us in e near or distant future getting... Married?" His question caught me off gaurd , but i said "I would like that, a lot, although sooner I would like, maybe before the baby is born, but I am fine with what you want" Ben said "really?" I nodded and smiled. Ben said "Hungry babe?" He handed jelly donuts, and strawberries. I ate them as Ben smiled as we ate our dinner.

That night as we headed to the dorms, Ben said "Tomorrow I gotta go to a meeting with a few friends. But We can still watch movies at the castle after. OK?" I nodded and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you Ben." I said, for the first time, Ben smiled at me and said "I love you too, Mal. Sleep tight, baby." I went to my dorm, where Evie was waiting. "We got trouble. Someone tipped off the paparozie. The gossip is saying at there is possibly nna be a new addition to the royal family."


	5. Weekend

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

"WHAT?!" I shouted, as I heard a knock. Evie got up and went to the door. She opened the door and we saw Ben. Ben said "Mal, did you?" I nodded and said "Who would have tipped of the paparazzi?" Ben said "don't worry now Mal, I will find out. I promise. Now. Why don't you try and rest? I will do some research." I said "It was Audrey!" I watched Ben and Evie, exchange glances. Ben left to talk to Audrey and I fell asleep.

In the morning Evie and I went shopping, and I got a cell phone. We were trying to keep my mind off of everything. I just couldn't wait to go over to Ben's and just be alone with him. "M. Are you even paying attention?!" I snapped my head back to Evie who was talking to me about something. "sorry E, I guess I am a little distracted..." Evie said "Your not really happy right now. I can tell. Your like you were when I first came to school, back on the Isle. Somethings bothering you. You can tell me anything Mal." I bit my lip and said "Its just... I'm afraid that..." Evie said "Your worried that Ben won't be able to stop Audrey. Mal, I have never seen him or anyone more determined to stop something. He'll get Audrey to stop. I promise." I smiled. Evie, always knew what to say when I was upset, Just like Ben does. "Mal, Evie, There you two are." A male's voice said as it approached. I looked up and saw Ben. "Hey Ben!" I said as I threw my arms around his waist. Him and Evie just chuckled at my excitement.

"Hey Baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'll see you later M." Evie said, getting up. I looked to her and said "I'll probably stay at Ben's for the night... Depending on how long the movie is." Ben nodded and said "Yes. Come on. Mom wanted to talk to us." I nodded and we went to the castle. We stopped right outside the library. "He's still your son! He needs to know that even though, your mad and disappointed, that you love him and are proud of him for taking responsibility for the baby!" Ben turned to me and said "Go to my room, I'll be there in a minute." I said "Are you sure?" He nodded and I went to his room. I don't know what happened, but when Ben came to his room, he looked at me and said "Mal, It's OKay. I promise." His appearance was not what I was expecting. His suit was a mess, there was a tear on his shoulder, and his hair was a mess. "What Happened?!" I said, standing up and smoothed out his hair. "dad and I got in a little fight. Mom ended up breaking it up, she didn't get hurt, but she could've been. Dad released his inner beast on me. Not to worry. I'm not hurt, and neither are you." He responded and I said "Ok..." He quickly changed his shirt and we sat back down on his bed. A knock happened apon the door, and Ben stood up. When he opened the door, his mother said "Ben." I looked up and said "Belle. Don't be to hard on Ben..." Belle smiled at me gently and said "I'm not here to yell at him. I'm just letting you guys know that, We're gonna get away for a while... Just to calm your dad down... I think he needs to get out of the castle. Mal can stay with you here if needed. You can call us if there is an emergency. We're gonna leave early tomorrow morning." I nodded and watched Ben. "I think it would give us both a chance to calm down. Thanks mom." She nodded and gave us both a hug.

When she left Ben and I sat and turned on the movie. I curled up into his chest, as we watched. "Ben?" I asked softly, and he looked at me. "Yes honey?" He asked, gently. I said "Do you really think everything is gonna work out in the end? I mean, I don't want you to have to loose the respect of your father, or the kingdom..." "Mal, Don't worry. I won't. I'm not gonna let anything my dad or the kingdom think affect us. You and the baby are my first priority. I have a right to protect you guys first. If you guys get threatened, I get threatened too." I smiled hearing him say that. "Thank you Ben." He smiled and continued to hold me. I fell asleep in Ben's arms that night.

In the morning, I woke up an hour earlier than I needed to be. "Ben?" I groaned groggily. Ben sat back down beside me and said "It's Okay Mal. I was just gonna go get you some crackers from the kitchen, and some water." I said "I'm up already..." I sat up and looked into his eyes. "Are you gonna go to school today?" I asked gently and he said "We don't have classes today babe. We just gotta do a few things today. I got a meeting in a couple hours." I said "Oh right... Ok..." He kissed my forehead and we fell back asleep for a couple hours. When we woke up, We quickly got dressed and Ben said "Oh and I gotta go see the dwarfs again this afternoon... Personal reasons honey. Oh and Evie and Lonnie are gonna come over and Keep you company while I am away." I smiled. I loved hanging out with them! "Thanks Ben." I said excitedly.

My Morning passed uneventfully. When Evie and Lonnie came over, we ate lunch, watched a movie and then decided to go try to talk to Aurora and Phillip- see if they could talk to Audrey about backing off on me, because I don't wanna feel like I have to be afraid to go to class. When we knocked on the door, the face who greeted us, was one we did not expect to see.

* * *

Finally got this chapter up! Sorry for the delay!


	6. Sunday Funday

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

"Audrey, Are your parents home?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could. Evie and Lonnie at my side made it easier. "Who wants to know?" She said icily. I said "Audrey. Now is not the time to piss me off- again. Now let me see your parents, Or else you'll have to deal with Ben." The second I mentioned Ben's name she let us in and went to get her parents.

When her parents came into the room I said "Your Highnesses." I bowed respectfully. "First of all, I wanted to apologize for my mother and what she attempted to do. I know I don't have to, but I do want to." they nodded and said "Don't worry about it. We can see your not your mother, The fact that your apologizing for her proves it, as well as other things." I smiled, happily that they had seem to forgive her. Aurora smiled back and said "Now, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I put on my serious face, allowing Evie and Lonnie to relax. "It's about Audrey. A few weeks ago, she threatened to see me sent back to the Island if I ever got pregnant, and even though I have tried to be kind to her, she is not making it easy. Recently, she tipped of the paparazzi about us- Ben and I- possibly being pregnant, and Ben went to confront her. From what he told me, she said she would do it again, and this first time she did, has caused me nothing but stress. There is enough stress going on with Ben's dad, barely speaking to either of us, that I don't wanna add another stress to either mine or Ben's lives right now. I know I don't have a right to ask you guys any favors, but if you could try talking to her, I would really appreciate it." Evie said "Yeah, M's right, I've seen how upset and miserable she has been. I know if Audrey sorta backed off Mal would be able to relax a little."

We watched Aurora and Phillips face's turn to one of compassion, before Phillip said "Of course we'll talk to her about it. I agree that you should not have anymore stress in your life, and I will make sure she backs off." Aurora said "So will I. I know it's not easy for you Mal, and If making sure my daughter backs off a little, will help you relax I will make sure it happens. You are not your mothers daughter. You stood up to her to protect us all. We owe you for that Mal." I nodded, and Lonnie said "Mal. We better get back before Ben get's home." I looked at the clock on the mantle and said "Your right Lonnie. We do have to go, but thank you for all your help." We all bowed as we headed out the door and towards the castle. Ben was walking up at the same time, when he saw us. "Where were you three just now?" He said, coming over. I looked to Lonnie and Evie, as if to say 'don't say a word' Evie and Lonnie said "Oh no where... Just getting some stuff to make cookies. You know for you guys to eat later..." Ben said "Then where are the bags?" He eyed me suspiciously. I said "Okay fine. We went to Audrey's House. To talk to her parents." Ben's eyes widen at me.

"I asked them to talk to Audrey about backing off. They said they would." I explained. Ben said "Was she there?" Evie said "Yes she was. But..." Lonnie intervened then "When Mal mentioned your name she got scared and let us talk to her parents." Ben said "Well as long as you didn't get hurt..." Later that night, while Ben and I ate dinner, Ben said "I'm really proud of you today Mal. Although I do wish you would have told me, so I could have gone with you, I am very proud that you went over and stood up to Audrey." I said "I also apologized to her parents for what my mom tried to do. I know I don't and shouldn't have to, but I wanted to." Ben said "I am very proud of you. I really am." I took a bite and Ben said "I'm gonna go to classes tomorrow." I nodded and said "OK, Baby. I love you."

We decided to sleep in the dorms tonight, I didn't like the idea. I knew if I didn't feel him beside me I'd most definitely have nightmares. We stopped right outside my dorm door and Ben said "I'll come get you for breakfast Honey." I nodded and went inside, after placing a kiss on his lips. Evie said "Hey, your 5 minutes late! F.G. was here looking for you!" I said "Evie. I am fine. Ben and I had a lot to do." I said as I quickly changed into my pajamas. A knock happened upon the door and I went to open it. When I did I saw F.G. "Good Evening F.G." I said as politely as I could muster. "Where have you been?" She asked, eyeing me gently. "I was with Ben. We had a busy weekend, and lost track of time." I explained, as I looked at her. "Well Try to be a little more cautious next time."

I couldn't help beside smile, as I went to lie down. "M. There is another Post..." I said "WHAT?! I SWEAR TO GOD..." Evie said "Mal. Calm down." I said "No! She needs to stop!" I must have hit Ben's speed dial cause next thing I know I hear his voice "Mal Calm down like Evie said." I picked up the phone and said "There... Ok. Fine. I will leave it to you... K. Night." I hung up and said "Ben said to leave it to him. So lets just do that. Come on We should sleep." I laid down on my bed, and drifted to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare. I immeditely threw on my school clothes and shoes and tiptoed to Ben's dorm. I knocked 3 times, and then called him.


	7. Proposal: SHORT

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I waited for him to come to the door. We went to the gardens and sat on the bench. Ben said "Me dead again?" I nodded and said "yes." I rested my head on his shoulder, allowing Ben to hold me. "Mal, I wanna ask you something." He whispered to me and I watched him kneel down to one knee. I said "Ben." "Mal, will you marry me?"


	8. Marriage

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I started to ry, happy tears of course, causing Ben to say "I was hoping for a different reaction..." I dried my eyes and said "they were happy tears. Yes of course, I will marry you!" I felt his arms twirl me around, like he did at e coronation. After placing a kiss on my lips, he placed the ring on my finger. I looked at the ring, and Ben said "this was what I asked Doug's family for." I said "Ben, it is beautiful! I love it, and I love you." I saw a bright orangeish color , and we looked up to the sky. The sunrise was beautiful. Ben said "we better get back... I'm sure you wanna tell Evie and Lonnie." I nodded and said "yeah. Hey, should we tell F.G?" Ben nodded and said "yes. I'm gonna call mom and tell her." I nodded as we headed to the building. F.G. greeted us. "Your roommates told me you guys slipped puy before they woke up. Is everything alright?" I said "oh, yes we are fine... I just had a nightmare, so o asked Ben if we could go for a walk."

F.G. smiled and said "OK. Maybe we can talk in my office?" We followed her to her office and we sat in our chairs. "Now this seems to have happen a lot now a days... Even more so since you got pregnant, now I understand, but, this seems to be routine." I said "we are getting Married." Ben took my hand and said "we don't know how everything will work out." F.G said "I will ensure it does. Are you guys gonna stay in school?" We nodded and Ben said "we are but we may need to commute from the castle." F.G. said "not nessary. We have a apartment on campus. You guys can live there, officially tonight... " I looked to Ben. Ben said "we aren't..." F.G. said "it doesn't matter to me because you guys are engaged, but do get married soon. Deal?" Ben and I looked at each other and said "deal."

We went to our classes then while I was in my dorm with Evie, packing my stuff. "M?" Evie asked and I said " will you be my maid of honor e?"Evie said "maid of honor? You mean you and Ben?"I nodded, showing her my ring. She squeeled with delight and I said "So will ya?I'm gonna ask Lonnie, too. Ben is gonna probably gonna ask Jay and Carlos."

When I was all packed, Ben was In the doorframe. "Ready Mal? You will love the apartment, I already took my stuff over." I nodded and handed him my bags before turning to Evie. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ben and I walked towards the apartment, hand in hand. "Have you spoken to your mom?" Ben nodded and told me they'd stay away for a month. We decided we'd have 3 people each to witness. Evie, Doug, Jay, Hayden Jayden ((Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter)), Carlos and Lonnie.

The next day was the same. Jayden and Lonnie accepted, my request to be bridesmaids, and we were going shopping. After we got my dress and I was alone with Ben we talked about dates.


	9. Troubles with Audrey and Protection plan

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I was in a class when I looked to Evie, Lonnie an Jaydin. I wrote on a paper "Wedding plans at the apartment Ben and I have. 4:30." I slipped the note to the girls who nodded to me. I watched the time pass slowley. Our teacher said "Mal! Can you please pay attention and answer the question?" I looked up and said "I'm Sorry, What?" I saw Evie smile reassuringly at me. I said "Excuse me... I need to be excused..." I got up, grabbed my stuff and ran to the bathroom, where I completely emptied my stomach from breakfast.

My phone buzzed softly and I looked at the caller id. 'Ben' I picked up and said "Babe... I'm in the bathroom... No I am not OKay... Okay... Thanks Ben... Don't forget the crackers this time... You too.. Bye..." I quickly stood, and rinsed out my mouth. Then when I exited the bathroom, I expected to see Ben, but it wasn't him who I saw. It was Audrey. My jaw dropped as she said "Well well well. I bet you don't remember the threat I made to you." I looked to either side of me and I said "Audrey, Back off..." My tone was firm and warningly. I heard footsteps approaching, and I looked to see Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Audrey said "You can't handle me by yourself Can you? You little..." Ben said "Stand down Audrey." I watched Ben stand in front of me and I sighed. Evie, Jay, and Carlos said "Want us to get her out of here? Away From Audrey?" Ben said "It might be safer. Take her to F.G. See what she can suggest." The four of us headed towards F.G's office. Once inside She said "Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said "Ben Sent us here. I almost had a fight with Audrey in the halls, by the bathroom, and Ben stepped in. Told them to bring me here."

As I explained the situation, F.G. said "OK, So, Who are 3 people you trust? Ben wants protection for you, when he's not around, I'm assuming." I nodded and said "Well I trust Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie and Jayden. I would prefer the girls, just cause they could come in the girls room with me if I needed them for some reason. Sorry Boys." Jay and Carlos chuckled at me and said "No worries. We usually hang around Ben and Doug anyways." F.G. said "Okay, Let me call Lonnie, Jayden, Doug and Ben into the office." Just as she said that, a very messed up version of my fiancee appeared. "Fight with Audrey?" F.G. and I asked together, causing Ben to plop in the chair, I was standing beside. "yes." he answered. I said "yeah Carlos Jay and Doug need to be beside him. Evie, Lonnie and Jayden with me. Page them..." I looked at him, his eye was slightly swollen and black, he had a black eye. "Do you have any ice?" I heard Evie ask, as if she knew what I was gonna ask. F.G. handed us an ice pack and Ben placed it on his eye.

Doug, Lonnie and Jayden all came in and said "You wanted to see us?" I said "Yes... We need..." F.G. said "There has been a situation. Ben and Mal, need protections, and they each were able to choose 3. Mal chose Evie, Lonnie and Jayden. Ben chose Doug, Jay and Carlos. Audrey just corned both, and look at Ben's state. obviously, she got him." Lonnie, Jayden and Doug all nodded.

That night, at the apartment, Ben and I ate dinner with our crew. "Okay, What classes do you girls have together?" Ben asked, as I looked to Lonnie. "I have History and Math with her." Lonnie said softly. Evie and Jayden had the rest of the classes with me. "Okay, so after each class, I SUGGEST we pick a spot, and all of us could meet up there, and make sure nothing suspisious has happened... How does that sound?" I said "I like that idea." Lonnie, Jayden, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Doug said "So do we. That actually seems like a really good idea." We talked more about plans if- in the event of something happening- what would happen, and before the others left, Ben handed them each a phone. "If something happens, call me Doug, Jay or Carlos. Each phones have the numbers in it, even Mal's and the girls." They nodded, and we all headed back to our rooms, and fell asleep.


	10. The Truth comes out

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

The next day Ben and I went to the building and saw our protectors. "Hey guys. Whats our spot?" Jay said "How about the lunch area? It's right in the middle of all our classes." I looked to Ben and said "That seems like the perfect place." Ben nodded and said "Good thinking Jay. Alright, See you after class." I looked at Ben and said "See you..." As the girls and I headed towards our English class, Evie said "M, Whats going on?" I said "I know you guys are gonna be great in trying to protect me..." Jayden said "But?" I stopped walking, and said "But it's not really your job to protect me, It's Ben's... I know he can't be around me every single second, which is why we made this plan... but..." I shook my head and went into the girls room, and into the stall. I heard Evie and Jayden outside as I tried not to loose it. "Maybe we should call Ben?" I heard Jayden whisper.

'No. he can't know, I feel like I do...' I thought as I heard Evie said "Mal, wouldn't like that... But I say lets do that... maybe Ben could figure something, out, a better way to make this work..." I sighed, as I heard one of them turn on their phone and call Ben. "She needs you Ben... Something is definantly wrong... but she wont tell us... we're in the girls room yes the one next to the English room... Okay... Thanks... Bye." I muttered under my breath. "Mal, Ben's on his way. You wanna come out?" The voice was Jaydens. I dried my eyes and opened the door. "Happy?" I said, going to the sink. Ugh I looked like a mess. My mascara was messed up. "E." She fixed it for me as a knock happened. "Girls, its us." I heard Ben's voice. I went out and said "Ben..." Ben said "What's going on Mal?" I said "noth..." "don't say it's nothing baby, I can tell it's not nothing." Ben said gently.

I said "I... don't wanna talk about it now..." Ben said "Is it that important Mal? If you can't even go to class..." I sighed, I knew he was right... "I really can't talk about it now..." I said, stammering. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. I said "Ben, We'll be late to class..." Ben said "Girls go on to class. You guys too... I can handle it... We are gonna go talk somewhere... Tell the teachers something... anything believable." I was shocked. Ben really knew I needed to get this out. Whatever 'This' was.

Ben and I went to the gardens, and he said "Mal, tell me. You can tell me anything. No matter how stupid you think it is." I said "its just everything thats been happening... with Audrey and stuff..." Ben said "what else is it?" I looked away from his eyes.

"Mal, tell me, If I can fix it or make it easier, I will. But I can't do that, unless you tell me whats wrong." I looked back at his eyes and said "I know the girls are meant to protect me, but they aren't you. and I guess I just wish your mom was here... I think I just need a women to talk to, whoes been through this... that's all." Ben said "I've been waiting for that one. How about this, We go to classes today, and I can see if we can work something out. I'll even send mom a message. I'm positive it'll all work out, honey. don't worry." He gently kissed me and I said "Thanks Benny-Boo." We stood and headed back to our classes.

At Lunch, I sat at our table with Lonnie, Evie, and Jayden, waiting for the guys, when Audrey came over and said "You little..." I stood up and said "Audrey I swear, Leave me alone! God!" The girls stood on each side of me and one was calling the guys. Audrey said "Why don't you go back to the Isle of the Lost?" "Why don't you and I talk punishments?" A male's voice said, and I looked up and saw Ben."Ben I got this." I looked back to Audrey.

"Look Audrey, You just need to stop. OKay? It's not fair to us! I will go back to your parents, and I am not afraid to." She said "No, cause Grammy said I don't have to stop, if I don't want." I scoffed and said "Well your Grammy aren't your parents." I felt Ben's hands on my shoulders. "Mal, Relax." He whispered, in my ear. Audrey said "Well boohoo. I won't stop."

Ben said "Audrey. Please. This is the last time I am gonna do this nicely. one more time and your gonna regret it." I looked to Ben as he said that. Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jayden and Evie surrounded us, and said "And whatever Ben decides how to deal with you, We'll make sure it's accomplished."


	11. Trouble brewa

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

Ben held me against him. Audrey had walked away by now. "Mal, It's Okay." He whispered. I said "I'm done with this day Ben. I am DONE!" Ben chuckled and said "I know it's been... Stressful today. Calm down Okay?" Just then Ben's phone went off. He passed it to me and I saw it was his mom. "Hello?" My voice was shaking, as I tried not to cry. "Hey Belle... Not to good... Yes it's Audrey again... She's not gonna stop... I'm afraid she's gonna do something to me or Ben... Hurt the baby... ruin the wedding... We tried, going to her parents... No use... I know... I should leave it to Ben, and F.G. but... I would love it if you came home... But I don't want Adam and Ben to... Okay, Are you sure though? Okay... Thanks Belle... Bye." I pushed the phone back to Ben and he said "Feel Better?" I said "They're coming home. Your mom said that Adam has calmed down some, and he wants to talk with you, and Belle said we- her and I- could go on a little girls day."

I could tell he wasn't so keen on talking to his dad, but he knew he would have to sooner or later. I said "Do you think I could take the afternoon off of classes? I feel really sick and tired..."

Ben said "I think it might be OK...as long as this isn't an everyday thing." I said "Of course not." He nodded and said "I'll talk to F.G. Go home and try to take it easy... No over extending and no stress." I said "thanks Ben. Can you walk me back? I don't wanna run into..."

He said "Heck, We'll all walk you back. Come on." When we got to the apartment, Ben said "OK, I'll be back after class. If you need anything, and I mean anything, Text or call us. One of us will get it for you." I nodded and said "thank you Ben. Love you guys." I sat on our couch, and opened the laptop Ben kept on the coffee table. I though of my English paper, that was due in a week, that I haven't even started. I couldn't figure out a good way to put it. The topic itself wasn't difficult, but I think it was difficult to write out how I think. I decided to start it now.

My phone started ringing while I was half way through the paper. I picked it up and Said "Hello? Oh hey Ben... Yeah I am feeling a little better... Just working on my English paper... No I don't plan on getting an A on it... I don't like the topic! It's hard... Sure you can read some of it when you get home... Dinner plans? I don't have any. I don't really feel like going out... Ben I don't wanna go out. OK? Why do you want to go out tonight? Fine... OK... just this once. OK I will be ready... Love you too. Bye." I hung up and finished the essay, then went to mine and Ben's room, and got changed.

I went back downstairs, and sat on the couch, as the door opened. "Hey Baby." I heard Ben say as he put his bags on the ground. I got up and went over to him. "Hey." I greeted him with a hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked me gently.

"I feel Okay. I don't feel well enough to go out, but since it's so important to you, I will go." He said "That's my girl. Always a champ." I smiled gently and said "Thanks Ben. I actually finished my English essay but I know it's not good." Ben said "Can I read it tomorrow?" I nodded.

We went out to dinner, with all the helpers, and Ben could tell I was getting board. "You can stretch your legs baby, it's OK." I smiled gratefully. I walked through the town, picking out some more school supplies for Ben and I.

Later that night Ben and I were at home, cuddling in bed when I thought of something.

"How many more weeks till summer vacation?" I asked, softly.

"About 4 more weeks." He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I couldn't wait for Summer. Ben and I were gonna have a good summer, and no one, not even Audrey is gonna ruin it.

Ben said "I have a great summer planned for us. I don't want you to worry about a thing."


	12. Surprise!

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

When we woke in the morning I couldn't believe the sight of the alarm clock. "Ben wake up." I said, nervously. Ben woke up and said "Mal what's wrong?" I said "We are gonna be late! We over slept!" I lept out of the bed and quickly dressed while Ben got up. "Don't worry Mal. Its alright. I set it for 20 minutes early so we would be early." I said "honey. Your great!" We finished getting ready and ate quickly. We went to school, and I said "Ben?" He said "I know. Don't worry now dear. F.G. and I talked, I got 2 classes with you each day, not counting lunch. We have 2nd and 4th period. So I'll see you soon. Evie, made some changes to her schedule so she has first period with you and Lonnie. Jay and Carlos are figuring out their schedules too. They wanna be in our classes most of them anyway."

After our classes we went to our home and I said "Ben?" He said " yes beautiful?" I said "do we have to go anywhere tonight do we?" He said "mom and dad are back, the girls and guys are meeting us together at the castle F.G. will be there too. Oh and wear the new dress. I can have the car pick you up in 30 minutes, the girls will be over to help you." I nodded, as the girls came in, hugged me and we went to our spare room.

When the car arrived, we climbed in as I smoothed my dress, while the girls smoothed theirs. Then Evie said "We got the message. Ben said that we were needed."

At the castle, we walked to the thrown room and I saw the whole kingdom, Belle, smiling beside a scowling Adam, F.G beside Ben and the guys. The girls walked down, and that's when it hit me. Our wedding! How could he not tell me? His smirk said it all. As I walked down I noticed Audrey, Ben smile fades, seeing Audrey. Evie, Jayden, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos and Doug were all ready incase they needed to intervene. I got to Ben, and he whispered "I didn't invite her, just her parents." I nodded and said "I know."

F.G. said "we are gathered here today to join, Ben and Mal in holy matrimony." Audrey came up, with an evil look in her eyes. Lonnie, was in front of us, ready to stop a fight. I said "Audrey..." My tone was warning, Ben at my side.


	13. Officially trouble

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

Ben's hands took mine, helping me to my feet, as Audrey was getting walked out of the room. My eye was swollen, black and My nose hurt. Audrey was worse, it was obvious she had a black eye, and a broken leg. Ben made sure of it. "Are you OK?" Evie, Lonnie, Hayden, Jay, Carlos and Doug were with Audrey, the boys stood at the doors. F.G. said "you wanna wait till you..." "No. I can handle it."

She nodded and said "do you Ben take Mal to be your lawful wedded wife for better for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death does you part?" Ben looked deep in my eyes and said "I do." F.G. asked me and I said "I do."

We exchanged our wedding bands and F.G. said"You may now kiss the bride." Ben kissed me gently, and I smiled gently. He held me against him,when Aurora and Phillip came over to us. "We are so sorry about everything. Believe me she will be in huge trouble..." Phillip said, as Aurora gave us a hug. "Don't worry too much..." I started and Ben said "she's fine, we'll go make sure though. After you guys talk to her, can you send her over?" They nodded. "Ben?" Ben and I started to head to the dinning room, and he said "you okay?" I said "a little light headed." Ben sat me down, as we waited for F.G. Belle and Adam. Ben put a hand to my forehead.

"You do not feel warm. Here try eating a piece of bread. Maybe your hungry." I listened an ate quietly. The others came in and sat beside us. F.G. said "you guys don't had to come to classes for the next 2 days." Ben and I nodded. Belle said "you guys can stay here tonight." Adam said "Ben we need to talk." Ben said "not tonight though, I need to take care of Mal first."

After dinner and we got back to the castle after the docs, I laid on the bed, while Ben gently put ice on my nose and eye. "Don't take them off for a while, I'm gonna change and shower real quick." He said softly kissing my forehead. After Ben got out of the shower and changed, he sat beside me. I looked at him with my good eye. Ben said "Mal, let's get some sleep." We fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up beside Ben, and I said "Ben." He woke up and looked at me, an said "Are you okay?" I said "my nose really hurts and the baby's hungry.." He said "hmmm I'll get you the ice and food." I changed and sat back down. Ben came in and said "here is the ice the food will be here soon." He sat beside me and I laid my head on his chest, placing the ice on my nose.

After breakfast we went to town and did a little shopping, then went to our house. When we arrived Jane was waiting. "Audrey was right, youguys aren't as good as you claim." She scoffed and walked off, bumping into my arm. Ben shook his head and unlocked our door anb let me in. I sat on the couch while Ben put the stuff away. "Mal, honey? Can you come here for a minute?" I heard Ben's voice call, and I went to him. "Yes dear?"

"Why do we have 4 jars of pickles and butter?" I took a pickle and smeared it in peanut butter, then proceeded to eat it. I watched Ben's face. "Cravings." Ben chuckled, and said "OK... If you say so."

After we put away the groceries we sat on the couch. Ben kissed my forehead and said "how's the nose?" I smiled and said "better." He smiled as a knock happened upon the door.


	14. Ben gets sick

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

I got up and went to the door. Ben was on my heels. When we opened the door and we saw Audrey, Jane, and Chad. I glared at them, Chad said "You are never gonna be good!" Ben said "Chad dont.." Chad said "Or what?"

"Your punishment will be the same as Audrey! Same with you Jane!" Ben said AnnoyedLy. "You guys should leave... Now." I interviend. Audrey nsaid "you'll have to kill me if you want me to leave or to leave you alone." I muttered something under my breath, and Ben said "your really pushing my buttons! Leave."

I shut the door and looked at Ben. "Are you okay Ben?" I said softly, as he sunk into the couch. "Ben?" I asked again, and he shook his head. I knelt beside him placing a hand on his forehead and said "you feel warm. I'm gonna run to the town and get some medicine and a thermometer. Anything else you want me to get for you?" Ben said "nooooooo don't goooo" I knelt beside him agàin, and said "OK, why don't you go lie down?" Ben sighed and did what I asked. I slipped out to the town.

At one store I picked up some orange juice when Belle came over. "Mal?" I looked up and said "Belle! Hey." She gave me a hug and said "how are you feeling?" "Fine for now... Ben just got sick...just ran out to grab some medicine, and soup and stuff for him. He felt like he was running a fever." Belle said "he's sick? Oh no... This is not good... He's never sick, but when he is watch out..."

I said "oh boy..." "Maybe I should come and help take care of him, because you shouldn't risk getting sick.." Belle offered and I said "you don't have to Belle. I'm sure I can keep myself healthy anD take care of Ben." Belle said "are you sure?" I nodded and said "yeah, how hard can it be? And if we need you your a phone call away, right?"

She gave me a smile and said "right. Oh do not forget his favorite soup is New England soup chowder and Chicken Corn chowder." I said "great! Thanks Belle!"

When I got home I put the groceries away, and went up to our room. "MAL! I NEED YOU!" His wails came. I opened the door & went over to his side. "Hey baby." I whispered and he said " I'm hungry... and thirsty! And so hot!" I took his temperature and said "I'm gonna go grab the medicine and you some food and orange juice. I'll be back." I kissed his forehead and went to make him some food.

I brought him the stuff on a tray, and as I entered the room I sat the tray on the bed and picked up the bowl of soup and fed him the whole bowl of soup, and got him to take his medicine. "Here's some juice, I'm gonna put it on the nightstand. Do you want anything e!we while I am downstairs?" He shook his head, and I quickly cleaned up. I returned to mine and Ben's room. I sat beside him, seeing him sleeping peacfully.


	15. Mal gets sick

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov:

It took a few days for Ben's energy and everything to return, I had single handily took care of Ben while he was sick. "Ben." I said to my sleepy husband. "Ben! Come on Sleepy head! We'll be late for school!" He woke up groggily and looked to me. "Mal I don't wanna go!" he whined. "We have to Ben. We already missed 4 days this week." he groaned and got dressed quickly and I gave him some breakfast.

In my first class, my one without Ben, I couldn't help but think about everything that's happened. "Mal do you have the answer?" The teachers voice said, it was so far away. I said "uh Can you repeat that?" Lonnie said "Ummm I think Mal and I need to go to the girls room... May we be excused?" I got up with Lonnie and we walked out. Lonnie said "Mal do you feel Okay?" I shook my head and said "Can you try to get Ben? I feel really sick." I darted into the girls room and into the stall. "Ben? It's Lonnie... No Mal's not OK. She doesn't look good... Yeah she's throwing up in the girls bathroom... OK... Thanks Ben... Bye.."

I heard Lonnie say softly. I finished throwing up before getting weakly, and shakily to my feet. When we exited the bathroom, Ben was there waiting for us. Ben wrapped his arms around me, instantly when he saw my weak and shaky form. "It's OK Mal. I got you now." He whispered to me, before turning to Lonnie. "What Happened?" he asked still holding me.

Lonnie said "I don't know exactly, But the teacher called on her to answer a question and she didn't seem like she heard him, so I excused both of us and she threw up just a few minutes ago..." Ben said "I'm gonna take her to the nurses... She looks so weak and tired..." Lonnie followed Ben and I to the nurses, and the last thing I remember is Ben telling me to relax.

Sometime later my eyes opened. Ben was beside me. Belle was behind him. "You gave us quite a scare Mal." Belle said softly. I said "What Happened? Is the Baby OK?" Ben said "thankfully, Yes. The Baby is OK, for now. Your in the nurses office. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick baby?" I shook my head. Belle said "Mal, tell us." I said "I just didn't... OK?" I looked in Ben's eyes as I said that. Ben said "Was it because of something that happened when you were sick as a child?" I sighed. I never talk about my childhood too much.

I nodded and said "My mom never cared that I was sick. so I took care of myself when I was sick... she never even listened to anything I said- Never believed me." Ben and Belle both looked at each other and said "Well things are different now Mal." Ben said "You got me to take care of you. You got mom. You got Lonnie, and Evie, and Jayden, even Jay, Carlos and Doug. Honey you got a bunch of us to take care of you." I sighed and said "But Ben that's the thing. WE have been handling everything On our own. No one cared..." Ben said "Mal. It's different now. You don't have to fend for yourself anymore. You don't. I know your mother is a... well witch... to put it nicely... and I know you feel like you have to handle everything on your own, But it's not true. Not anymore at least. Your not on your own."

I leaned into Ben as best I could. Belle said "I'll let the nurse know she's awake." Ben held me close. "Ben..." I whispered. "it's OK Mal. I got you." He whispered, as the nurse and Belle came over. "You gave us quiet a scare young lady." The nurse chided. I burried myself deeper into Ben, as he said "So do you know if it's what I had? Or what it is?" "it's not the flu yet... But it's close to it." Ben said "So how do we approach this?" The nurse gave him a smile, as I looked up. "Antibotics. I know one that is completely safe for her to take while Pregnant." I looked to Ben and his eyes were already on me.

"Lets do that. It's our best shot right?" I stated, and Ben said "Are you sure Mal?" I nodded once and the nurse said "Let me go get the name of it, and dismiss Mal for the rest of the day... Unless you wanna stay with her..." Ben said "I do wanna be with her, but I've..." Belle said "I'll take care of her till you get home Ben." Ben and I both looked shocked, and Ben said "Are you sure Mom?"

Belle said "Absolutely." I said "Thanks Mom." Ben and Belle both looked at me softly as I called Belle Mom. Just by the looks on their faces I could tell they were proud. Belle said "Would she need a prescription for the medicine?" The nurse said "I'll take care of it. It'll be ready by the time you get there. Here is a list of other things you could get, that are pregnancy safe." She handed a list to Belle and we said our thanks.

When I was cleared, we walked to the front of the school. Ben said "I'll be home right after Tourney practice. Our final game is next week." I nodded and said "Ok..." Belle and I left and got the medicine.

At the apartment I slept for most the afternoon. Ben came home at about 4:30. "Hey Mom! I'm Home!" I heard him call, which wasn't hard considering I was on the couch. "Ben!" I whined tiredly. He looked to me and said "Sorry Baby." He came over and knelt beside the couch. "How you feeling?" He asked, placing a kiss on my head. "How do you think?" I answered tiredly. Ben chuckled and said "Tired. Did you take the medicine yet?" I nodded, and said "When we got home." "Good. Try and rest honey." He whispered, as he got up.

Later that night Ben and I were in bed. I said "Is mom gonna come over again in the morning?" He nodded and said "Yea. I'll get your work, from your teachers, and If you feel up to it we can work on it together at night." I said "I like that idea Ben." I snuggled into his chest.


	16. Surprises continue

Ben/Mal

Mal's prov

I was home with Belle during the day. It was uneventful. Ben and I got our school and home work done when he got home.

Ben came in one day, my 3rd day being sick, to me sitting on the couch, versus our bed. "Someone feeling a little better?" He said smiling to me. Belle said "hey Ben! Yes she is! She ate 2 bowls of soup for lunch, there's some more on the stove." He hugged Belle, before he sat beside me. I rested my head upon Ben's shoulder. Belle whispered "she needs some rest. She hadn't slept much since you left." Ben nodded and said "thanks mom."

I took a nap in Ben's arms. When I woke, we ate dinner then did our school/homework. "I wanna try to go back to school tomorrow." I stated and Ben said "are you sure Mal? Are you sure your gonna feel up to it?" I nodded and said "I am sure. Please tell me it's okay." Ben smiled and said "of course its okay baby! And I got a surprise for you tomorrow."

I said "what's the surprise?" Ben smirked and said "you'll see" I said "Benny Boo, please tell me." Ben said "no. Trust me, you'll love it." I said "fine."

We watched the TV in our room, cuddling each other. I fell asleep against Ben's chest, much to my surprise.

In the morning I woke up early, showered and dressed. I made myself some toast. Then made eggs and some more toast for Ben. I gave Ben breakfast in bed.

We then proceeded to school. "I'll see you soon." He whispered and acted like he was going to his class. I went to my class, and when I got there, I saw Ben sitting in the back row. Curiously I went over and sat beside him. "What are you doing here?" "I got my schedule changed around. I now have all the same classes and time as you." I hugged him and said "thank you."


	17. Letter

Ben/Mal

Mal's pro:

"Ben?" I said during one if our late night cuddles. He looked at me and said "hmmm baby?" I was almost 2 months pregnant, and since the poparzie was already hounding us to speak on the 'possible new addition' statement, I decided it was time. "I think we should announce that I'm pregnant you know to the kindome.…"

As I said that, I felt Ben sit up and look at me. "Are you sure Mal?" I nodded and said "Yes I am sure." Ben smiled and said "your wish is my command, my queen." I quickly gave him a kiss, suddenly tired. "Mal, mom and dad want us to come over tomorrow, for brunch. Talk about the annual end of school fair we usually do."

"Your dad's gonna be there? Are you sure it'll be safe for me to be there?" Ben nodded and said "of course! Unless you wanna spend time with the girls." I said "would you be okay if I did that?" He nodded and kissed me gently. We fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning I woke up to feel Ben's empty spot next to me. "Ben?" I called out groggily. No answer came. I sat up, pulled on my robe and went downstairs. "Ben?!" I called out again. Still no answer. I was starting to get worried.

I threw on some clothes, grabbed my purse and phone, heading to the front door. I opened it to find a letter on the door step. Cautiously I opened it.

'You are not worthy of having the name bestowed upon you. I will find you and destroy your happiness.'

I shoved the letter in my purse, before locking the door. Then I walked to the dorms, where indeed I saw Ben. "There you are! I have been worried sick! I woke up and you weren't next to me!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck, holding him close to me. Ben held me And said "I was hoping to be back before you woke up." I pulled out the letter. "Read this. I don't know who wrote it. Or how it got to our doorstep." Ben took the note, read it then looked at me.

"Mal it is okay. I will figure it out." He whispered to me. "Come to the castle tonight." He said, and I nodded. Lonnie, Evie, Jayden, and Melody ((dauter of Ariel and Eric)) came over. "Mal, this is Melody. Ariel and Eric's daughter." Lonnie said brightly.

"Have fun girls" ben said brightly to us before walking to the waiting car. "So, what fun adventures are wegonna have today?"


	18. Maleficent Adam Problems

Bal!

Mal's prov

* * *

The girls and I had gone to the salon, then to do some shopping. "What was it like growing up on the is..." I said "ummm I gotta go meet Ben at the castle..." Evie said "M. I will walk with you... Just to make sure you get there safe." I took off before Evie got to her feet. I stopped by the arcade, half a block from where we were sitting.

I dialed Ben's number. "Ben? Can you send the car? OK thanks baby! Love you too. I'll meet them at the edge of the market. Byeee" I went to the edge of the market.

At the castle, Ben was waiting patiently for me. "Are you okay?" He asked giving me a hug. "I... Just... I just wanted to come to you... That's all..." Ben said "Mal, your upset. I can tell. What's wrong?" I sighed and said "Nothing... Melody just asked a question, about my childhood... That's all..."

Ben said "Its okay... I promise. Come on, mom wants to see you. I'll take care of it tomorrow." As we walked to the library, we passed a room, not only made me curious but seemed to be pulling me towards it.

"Mal?" I looked up and said "what's in there?" Ben said "don't know. Mom and dad have it locked up for some reason." I nodded and said "is that where they put my mom after the coronation?" Ben said "I don't know babe. Come on." Ben led me to the library.

The former king and Queen were waiting patiently for us. Adam was first to speak. "Mal." He began but I said "What have I done to make you distrust me?! I was the one who saved the kingdom only a short time ago!" Ben, not as shocked as Belle and Adam were, placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down baby." Ben whispered to me softly. Adam said "Mal. I know its been rocky. And its not that I don't trust you, persay, but the way you were brought up. I can see how you act, especially now. I know you aren't evil but I still don't trust you, entirely. I know I will come around. Just give me some time."

"OK... Anything else?" Ben said "Mal? Are you okay?" Belle said "obviously not! Her es are green."

Wait. Green eyes? Not possible... My thoughts spiraled. "Ben..." Ben looked at me once before saying "I should take her home... She's been acting like this ever since she got here..." Belle said "Are you sure?"

I Pressed into Ben's chest, mumbling incoherently. "Yeah. You can tell her tomorrow." "Get out of my head!" I cried out against my husbands chest. "Mal?"

"My mom, keeps showing up in my head whenever I am here!" I said clinging to Ben, I honestly was afraid of her. "I need to get her home..." Belle said "Its late though. are you sure?" "I am. She won't sleep here..." Ben stated holding me against him.

The room started spinning. Then darkness fell on me.


	19. Audrey no more

Bal!

Mal's Prov

"Ben. She needs you... She is scared." I heard a voice. Not Belle's. F.G. "Mal? Can you hear us?" A mans voice asked. Ben's. I wanted to wake. Let him know I was okay. But my body wouldn't comply. Ben took my hand, whispered "squeeze my hand. Please baby." My body complied with this command. "Can you open your eyes?" Ben's voice said, almost commanding. My eyes flickered open, looking right at my husband.

"Your okay, I promise." His voice soothed. "What happened?" I asked and Ben said "you passed out." "She keeps showing up whenever I close my eyes. When I passed out it was like she was non existant." Ben kissed my forehead, holding my body close to him.

F.G. said "1 think you guys need some time off. You guys have enough credits to be done with the years work." I snuggled into Ben as he said "really?" F.G said "yes. You guys are officially on summer Vacation. Enjoy!"

Ben nodded and turned to me. "Mal. Let's try and get some sleep. Okay? I told mom and dad to go to bed. Its okay." I curled up into his arms, deeper than before.

In the morning I woke up screaming. Ben woke up, holding me close. "Mal. Shh your OK, I got you." He said in my ear. I pressed deeper to his arms, clinging. "Your mother is not gonna touch you. She can' and dad will make sure of it."

I calmed down as Ben kissed me gently. "Ben? Is she awake?" Belle's voice called as she came in. "Yea she is okay. But we need to get rid of you know who, and get her back to the island. Mal won't sleep... "

Belle said "we'll take care of it. Okay? Just go and enjoy your first day of summer." We nodded, quickly showered then got dressed. "Ben?" I whispered, as Ben said "you alright baby?" I shook my head.

Ben hugged me and said "baby. Let's go home." I walked close to Ben as he said "You'll be okay. Promise." We walked all the way home, and when we arrived Audrey was there. Ben said "what do you want?!" I was snuggled in Ben's arm, as Audrey said "you little..." Ben said "go inside Honey. I'll be there in a minute..." I obeyed silently.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened and Ben came in. "What happened?" I asked and Ben said "Audrey won't be bothering us anymore. I promise. She's being sent to the island." I felt Ben's arms around me and I said "thanks Ben. I hope your OK with sending your ex to the isle." Ben said "don't be silly. I am glad I sent her to the isle." I said "really?" He kissed me and said "Absolutely. Your my first priority. I tried to reason with her but it didn't work. Therefore removing her from the picture is the best thing for you."


	20. Next round of villians

Bal!

Mal's Prov

CHARACTERS I OWN/MADE UP: ((Gaston and Gaston are owned by Melissa De LA Cruz))

Jayden

Shane

Marge

Ulie

Mal/Ben's babies who will be nick named Peanut and Nugget until they settle on a name

* * *

I sat on the couch, cuddling into Ben. He held me close, and said "We, the whole school usually, go to the summer castle. We can head there tomorrow or the day after. We could make our announcement, and I could put out a new proclamation. Anyone who can not accept how we rule or disrespectful to you or I will be booted off to the isle of the lost what do you think?"

I said "that seems a little extreme. If they hurt us more then once then by all means send them to the isle." Ben smiled and said "That's a better idea. Now I wanna ask your opinion, on something..."

I looked curiously at him, and said "What's up?" "Which villain kids are the ones who would need pur help the most? Like what are the parents name?" I thought for a moment, before saying "Shanu. Morgana. Ursula. And Gaston. Gaston has 2 sons though." Ben said "we can make it work. What are the children's names?"

"Shane is Shanu's daughter, Marge is Morgana's daughter. Ulie is Ursula's son. And Gaston has twin boys, both of which are named Gaston." I stated. Ben said "OK. We got to inform the parents now."

I nodded and said "OK." We ate dinner quickly. "I'm gonna make the calls now." He made the necessary calls, while I showered. When he came into our room, I was already in my pajamas. "When do they arrive?"

"1st of September. 2 days before school starts. We will he them a reminder call the 31st of August." I smiled and nodded.

Ben showered while I quickly set the bed up for us to go to bed, when there was a knock on the door. "Mal! Can you get that!?" Ben shouted from the bathroom, as I pulled on my robe. "I was planning on it."

When I opened the door I saw Evie. "E, what's wrong?"


	21. Evie

Bal!

Mal's Prov

CHARACTERS I OWN/MADE UP: ((Gaston and Gaston are owned by Melissa De LA Cruz))

Jayden

Shane

Marge

Ulie

Mal/Ben's babies who will be nick named Peanut and Nugget until they settle on a name

* * *

"I got a problem... A girl problem...if you catch my drift..." Evie said as Ben came down in his sweatpants an a tank top. "Evie. Everything alright?" He asked, causing me to look up. "Girl problems Honey." Ben said "enough said babe! I'll be upstairs. E, you can spend the night if you wish." Ben went upstairs while I got us a couple glasses of water.

"I need your advice..." Evie said softly. "What's up?" I asked. She sounded nervous. "My period. Its late." I said "you and Doug, you guys haven't..." Evie's eyes glistened with tears. She said "once, 4 weeks ago..."

"Did he use anything?" I asked and she shook her head. "Did you take the morning after pill?" She nodded once. "OK. Well I have a spare pregnancy test in the bathroom. Do you want to take it?" Evie said "what do you think?" "Take it." I responded.

Evie went to the bathroom, and I waited. When she came out her face was pale. Tears glistened in her eyes. "E?" I asked,wrapping my arms around her. "I can't look at the test... I'm too afraid..."

I said "want me to look?"

We looked together. I took a pic of Evie holding the test, which was positive. I then sent it to Doug.

We both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke in the morning, and quickly made breakfast. Ben came down, seeing me in my long purple dress, one Evie just made for me. "Good Morning." I looked up and said "morning Ben! Is Evie awake?" Just as I said her name, she came gracefully down the stairs wearing a short Blue dress with leggings. "Hey guys... Thanks for letting me crash here." I said "anytime E. Even you and Doug can crash here if you need to. Our doors are always open."

She smiled and we ate. After breakfast, Evie wen to school and Ben and I got ready to make our announcement of Baby peanut and nugget.


	22. Belle and Mal

Bal!

Mal's Prov

* * *

We were standing in front of the cameras. Snow White said "So will there be a future heir making an apperence soon?" Ben looked to me and said "You wanna say?" We both chimed "December 25th." There were gasps and murmers. Snow White said "Wait, your Majesties are you pregnant?" Ben said "We are! We still have another surprise. Mal?" Snow White looked to me and said "Another surprise?" I nodded and said "There isn't just one heir making an apperence. There will be 2 heirs!"

The camera crew started murdering again, while Snow White said "So the rumers leaked last month were true!"

* * *

After our interview, Ben and I were in the living room, when Belle and Adam came in. "Hey guys." I looked up, and said "hey." Belle said "Why don't Me and Mal go shopping for some stuff for Peanut and Nugget."

I looked to Ben who said "Go on babe. Dad and I are going to go over our summer plans." I stood up, as Ben grabbed my coat.

Belle and I left the castle and into e waiting limo. "So Mal, how are you feeling?" I looked to Belle and said "A lot better, I think."

"Are you and Ben okay?" She asked, causing me to say "yes we are fine. I think I am just starting to feel a little... Anxious about the next few months... Then when school starts up, in the fall, and the delivery."

"And you haven't told Ben?" I said "no. I know I should, but I don't know I think he needs anymore stress he won't admit it, but I can tell he is stressed about everything, that's been happening." Belle said "well you know you can always talk to me." I smiled and said "yea."

We talked about the babies, and everything. My fears. Belle really seems to understand what I am going through, she felt the same way when she was pregnant with Ben. "Mal?" Belle asked and I looked up. "Hmm?" I said as I looked up from the food we had gotten.

"Had you had your ultrasound yet?" I shook my head and s said "let's go get your first ultrasound. Surprise the men."

* * *

Later that night, Ben and I were laying in bed, at the castle when Ben said "did you have a nice time with mom?" I nodded and said "yes, a lovely time. We talked a lot about Peanut and Nugget. Oh, I almost forgot, I wanna show you something."

I quickly got up and grabbed my purse and pulled out the ultrasound. Ben said "what's that?"

I showed him the ultrasound, at showed our twins. "Mom took me to get it. Look, it's Peanut and Nugget."

Ben stared awe struck at the ultrasound. "Mal they are so beautiful!"

We snuggled and fell asleep.


	23. Ben surprises Mal

Bal!

Mal's Prov

* * *

The next morning Ben and I ate with Adam and Belle, the boys talked mostly about an upcoming trip he is gonna take with Belle., causing me to stop eating. "Mal?" Ben asked me and I looked up.

"I'm okay." Belle said "Mal, I'll be back in a heartbeat if you need me. I'll be a phone call away." That made me feel better.

"Thanks Belle." Belle looked at Ben and said "I wanna talk to you for a minute, son." I said "Ben are we gonna stay at the castle?" Ben nodded and said "yeah."

* * *

After breakfast, I settled into the couch, while Ben talked to Belle. Ben came in and said "baby? Mom told me everything that you two talked about. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling that way?"

I said "I didn't want to add to your stress. I also didn't want you to think that I couldn't handle everything..." Ben placed a kiss on my forehead and said "I love you, Mal. I would never think you can't handle everything."

"Mal, Ben?" A female voice said, causing Ben and I look up. Belle and Adam were there. "Yeah?" We said together. "We are heading out now. Ben go up with me as we went over to them. We gave them a hug, before they left.

Ben said "come on. I wanna show you something I have been working on with dad." He took my hand as we started to wlk through the castle.

"What's up there?" I asked as we passed the west wing.

"That's the west wing. My parents don't let me up there."

We continued walking through the castle and when we stopped we were in front of a very elegant set of double doors. "Ben?" I asked curiously, as he smiled playfully. "No asking questions, Mal. Just trust me."

I gave him a smile and said "OK."

He kissed me once, and said "now I want you to listen to my words. Can you do that baby?"

I nodded and said "of course." "Good. Now close your eyes." He whispered softly, commanding.


	24. What's behind the door

Bal!

Mal's Prov

* * *

My eyes were closed, but I heard Ben open the double doors. He took my hands as he led me into the middle of the room. "Stay here, keep your eyes shut" he said as he went somewhere. Suddenly a light toched my closed eyelids. Then another bright light. "Can I open them now?" I asked, as he said "now."

When I opened my eyes, my eyes focused on Ben first. I looked around, it was a suite.

There was a huge walk in closet which had 2 floors, and a shoe closet, for me, which was also 2 floors. Then Ben showed me the couch sectional, in front oa flat screen TV. Next to it was another door, which was a DVD library, 2 floors.

There was a big king size bed, next to it on my side, was a minifridge. Then there was a huge bathroom behind the door next to Ben's side of the bed. "Oh. My. GOD! Ben! Its beautiful!" "Its ours, my dad and I have been working on it for the past week. Mostly dad did the work, I helped a lot yesterday though."

"Ben its so perfect! Thank you!" I said, happily giving him a hug almost crying. "We made it for us for when we graduate, and when we stay here for weekends or summers."

* * *

Ben smiled at my excitement. He kissed my forehead and said "do you wanna watch a movie?" I nodded and went to our DVD library. When I picked out one, I walk up the stairs and into our room.

"Hey M!" My sister's chipper voice greeted me. Doug was at her side. Ben said "Mal?" "Uh hey guys, what are you guys doing here? We weren't expecting you!" I greeted. Evie said "I know... But ummm Lonnie, called me and invited us over for a sleepover."

Ben looked to me and said "you can go if you want. Doug and I can hang out tonight. Right Doug?" Doug nodded and said "yea. Girls go on and had some fun."

"We need to grab a few things..." I stated as Ben said "you two just pick out you pajamas and some clothes. Doug, help me. We'll be back in a couple minutes."

Evie and I grabbed our clothes, and our prenatle vitamins, then the men came in.

"We brought the stuff you'll need. There's a air mattress in the bag. You just have to unfold it and push the button. It'll inflate automatically, but there is an air pump in there if it doesnt work." "Thanks Ben." Evie and I grabbed the bag an we walked over to Lonnie's.


	25. EQ theats

Bal!

Mal's Prov

* * *

When we got to Lonnie's, we knocked, and waited. A women, maybe law 20s early 30s she had shoulder length hair, black, like Lonnies original color, so this women must have been Mulan ((A/N **i am assuming Mulan was 18 when she saved China the 2nd time and had Lonnie. So that would make her 34 I think.))** "your Majesty! Evie! Come in!" The women said, as we entered. "Thanks. You must be Lonnie's mom, Mulan right?" She nodded and said "right!" Just then 2 guys came in. One looked to be early or late 30s. His hair was tied back in a pony.

The younger one looked to be 13, same hair style as his dad. "That's my husband, Shang and My son Zian." Mulan introduced us.

Shang and Zian smiled, and said "your majesty and Evie! How nice to see you again!" "Its nice to see you guy again too!" Evie and I chimed.

Lonnie came in, hearing us. "Hey girls!" We hugged her, happily. Mulan said "You girls are set up in Lonnie's room."We nodded and went to Lonnie's room.

Lonnie said "I am afraid the floors not very comfortable..." I pulled out the air mattress. "Ben's ahead of you. He packed this for us." Evie pushed the button and it inflated.

We spent the night talking about boys, doing each others nails and hair, ate some hamburgers and hot dogs, and watched a chick flix. We also did some facials.

We learned that Lonnie was dating Jay, and her favorite color is hot pink. Just as the credits began on the movie we were watching my phone lite up. I looked at the name. 'Doug.' I picked up and said "hello? Doug, yea she's fine... Sorry we were watching a movie... She isn't in the room... Bathroom. Yeah I'll have her call you. Bye."

Evie called Doug back before we fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I woke up with Evie. "M! Are you OK?" I looked in the eyes of both my sisters. Since we became good, Lonnie became another sister to us. "I'm OK..." I said, allowing my voice to shake bad. Eager to shake off the nightmare I got up, quickly dressed, brushed my tewth., and let Evie do my makeup.

By that point both girls got dressed, and I packed up the stuff. A knock happened on the door. Mulan's voice called us for breakfast.

We ate silently, then Evie and I took our prenatal vitamins. My phone rang, and I looked to the name. 'Ben' "hey honey... Yeah, I'm okay... I think. Just a nightmare... Yeah we'll head home soon You don't have to send the car... OK fine.. Go ahead. Love you too..."

I hung up and said "E let's go gather out stuff. Ben's insisting on sending a car for us." Lonnie, E and I went to clean up. My hands shook as I began stuffing stuff in the bag. "Mal. Stop." Lonnie said, as I sat on the chair.

* * *

When the car pulled up to the Castle, Evie said "M? Are you sure your OK?" I said "I'm fine E!" I got out faster than Evie, and ran into the castle. "Ben!" I cried out, hoping he would hear me.

I collapsed to my knees, I heard voices, none of which were Bens.

* * *

"Mal? Can you hear me?" A males voice, Bens. I opened my eyes, slowly allowing my eyes to adjust. "Ben?" I asked, softly. My eyes focused on him. Ben said "your OK. Your okay. I'm here I got you."

"What happened? Are peanut and nugget okay?!" I stuttered out, as Ben sat closer to me. "They are OK. You collapsed. The doctor didn't say why, I am just assuming, it was because of the nightmare." I tried to sit up, but Ben wouldn't let me.

"Easy. You hit your head." Ben said, kissing my head. "Does your..." Ben nodded and said "I called them, and Jay as well as Carlos." I nodded.

* * *

It took a couple days for my body and head to recover. Ben sat beside me the whole time. I was on the phone with Belle, for the 5th time, in the past couple days.

"I am sure, mom. I'm feeling so much better. Enjoy the trip. Don't rush back we are just fine. Ben has everything under control. Ok... You too... Bye mom!" I hung up, before cuddling into Ben.

Ben said "are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?" I said "I am a little hungry... But I don't want you to leave my side!"

I have been really clingy to Ben since the sleepover. Ben said "I'll call Lumiere." After lunch, we watched a movie, and I took a nap.

* * *

When I woke up, Ben was beside me. "Mal, I never left. But are you okay? Something has been different, since the sleepover." I said "I'll be okay..." He looked me in the eye and said "you sure?" I nodded.

Just then there was a knock. Ben got up, and I stood beside him. Ben chuckled and pulled me into his arm.

When Ben opened the door, Evie stood there. "Mal... Doug needs me to hide with you..." Ben looked to me. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"My mom. She somehow managed to get a message to me, when Doug and I were talking to Doc and Dopey. I know it was her. There was a crown and this message. 'I'm coming for you. Mommy' Doug is fearful for my safety, and the baby's."

I said "Evie. I'm so sorry! Come herre !" I wrapped my arms around her.

I looked to Ben, then at my sister. "Ben?" I asked returning my gaze to him.

* * *

 **my birthdays on Wednesday and I plan on updating! Xoxoxo longest chap**


	26. Baby NamesNightmareEvies idea

Bal!

Last names gonna be Adamsin.

Mal's Prov

* * *

Ben wrapped his arms me as well as Evie and said "you both are gonna stay here. You and Doug. I'm not letting anyone hurt my family. No one! I'm gonna get Carlos, and Jay over here, with Doug. Evie, Mal can show you the sewing room. It is stocked with supplies. Go on guys."

I led my sister to the sewing room. Once inside, Evie squeeled so loud, I had to cover my ears. "This is AMAZING! I love it!" She said still screaming.

"Evie! Stop shouting!" I said laughing at her enthusiasm. She gave me a super tight hug. "I'm gonna start my own fashion line!"

I said "your name will be all over Auradon. Just like mine."

* * *

Evie started designing. Made some maternity clothes, mostly because I was starting to show. A knock on the door startled us. I went to the door and opened it. Ben and Doug were there. "Hey girls. Having fun?"

"Someone wants to stat a clothing line.." II said looking to Evie. Ben said "oh, wow. We will make it work." Doug said "Evie, are you sure you'll have time to do that?"

"Don't underestimate my sister." Evie chuckled "not until I'm done with school. For now I'll do it for close friends and family." She said.

I smiled leaning into the arms of Ben. This was not how I imagine my life turning out when i came to Auradon, but it was much better.

* * *

Ben and I decided to spend some time alone. Evie and Doug were talking. "Ben? What do you think of Evelyn Marie for a girl?"

He smiled and said "beautiful. I've always liked Matthew Sky for a boy."

"That's soooo cute! Let's pick 1 more for each. Cause they could be 2 girls or 2 boys. Why don't you pick a girl name this time and I will pick a boy."

Ben thought for a moment and said "I like Alise Mae for a girl." I thought for a moment. "I like it a lot. How about Nicholas Jay?"

"Perfect." I laid my head on Ben's chest.

Ben kissed my forehead as I cuddled deeper into his chest. I yawned and Ben said "its okay, go to bed. Get some rest." I nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

 **((A/N the sections bellow are a dream))**

In the morning I woke up almost in a frenzy. "Ben?" I looked around the room, and in the closet. Then in the bathoom. No sign of Ben. My heart was racing.I walked to the study I saw Ben. I felt my heartbeat slow down, running over to him and into his arms.

Ben said "shh your okay..." I quickly sat on his lap, shaking. "Why didn't you wake me?" My voice asked kissed my forehead, rocking my shaking body.

"You haven't been sleeping well. You needed to sleep..…" he said softly, and then I felt my body stop shaking.

"I'll be fine. I only really sleep when your with me." I mumbled against his chest.

* * *

After breakfast with Doug and Evie, Doug and Evie went to school, with Lonnie, and I stayed at the castle. I wandered into the library., and sat on the window seat. "I thought I'd find you here." A women's voice said entering the room.

I looked up. it was my mom in her human figure.

She held Ben's lifeless body in her arms.


	27. Plans

Bal!

Last names gonna be Adamsin.

Mal's Prov

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! BEN!" I was screaming in my sleep. "Mal. Mal, wake up! Wake up!" I felt my screams getting louder,as my eyes flew open. I looked at his face, as my screams turned to hetic sobs, as Ben wrapped around me, as I sobbed loudly.

Ben rocked me back and forth. "Mal, I'm right here." My sobs started to come in rocked me as I cried.

"The dream seemed so real." I wailed out. Ben rocked me until I calmed down. "Sshhhh your okay baby. The nightmare is over. Your okay honey."

I looked up at his face, tears streaking my cheeks. "Don't cry now, your safe. I'm safe. Evie and Doug are safe. Everyone is safe."

I leaned back against the pillows, still in Ben's arms, cuddling into his protective arms.

* * *

I had fallen asleep, again. When I woke a few hours later, Ben wasn't beside me. I sat up, almost freaking out, but then I heard the water running in pur bathroom, and relaxed.

I quickly changed into a dress Evie made, then I went to the bathroom. "Ben, I just need to use the sink and mirror, just so you know!" I called and he said "OK, honey." I brushed my teeth, and did my make up.

Ben got out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey sweetie." He kissed my forehead. He quickly got dressed, before coming over to me. I stood and said "I am gonna spend the afternoon with Evie."

Ben nodded and said "good."

* * *

That afternoon, Evie and I planned a baby shower, did some shopping for some more cute stuff for Evie to make clothes, even though we have the most rarest and most unique fabrics.

Then we went for our check ups and ultrasounds. On the walk home we gushed over our ultrasounds and Evie said "what do you think I should name my shop?"

"Hmm Evie's Auradon Style?" I suggested an she smiled. "That's perfect!" She squealed. As we walked to the castle I saw Jay and Carlos. "JAY! CARLOS!" we chimed together.

They came over and gave us a huge hug. "Hey girls! How are you?" The greeted, as we showed them our ultrasound. The guys looked at Evie curiosily. Evie said "I'm pregnant!"

Jay and Carlos gawked at her. "Congratulations!" They said, still shocked by the bombshell we just sprung on them.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ben and Doug were waiting. "Ben!" I squealed jumping into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me.

Doug and Evie hugged. "Ben? Mal?" They both asked, and we took it as a cue.

We walked to our room and I said "Ben? Evie wants to throw us a baby shower, 1 month before the baby is November 20th just because of the holiday."

Ben smiled and Ben's phone rang.

It was Belle. We talked for a long time, then it was dinner time.

We ate with Doug and Evie, and talked for a while. I noticed something on Evie's left hand.


	28. A crash in the library

**Bal!**

 **Last names gonna be Adamsin.**

Narrowed down to 2 names each! Vote for which one you like! :)

Winner/winners will be reviled in the Christmas Chap!

Girl Names:

Evelyn Marie: Eve, Lyn

Alise May

Boy:

Matthew Sky: MattMal's Provie, Maddie, Madie, Matie

Nicholas Jay: Nicho, Nicko, Nico

 **Mal's Prov**

* * *

After dinner I pulled Evie away from the guys. "Is that?" I asked as she said "yes. Doug asked me tonight!" My smile widen, and said "aren't we twinsies?" Evie gave me a look.

"What? We are both pregnant and gonna be married or are married."

Evie chuckled and said "Oh yeah. I guess we are twinsies. So now we have 2 baby showers AND a bridal shower."

I smiled and said "Don't worry about the bridal shower. I will plan it all. Who else do you want besides me?" She hugged me and said "Lonnie."

I smiled wide and said "Good. What about Jayden? I know Doug is gonna have Jay and Carlos as well as Ben." She smiled and said "Your always thinking. I'll ask her too."

Evie looked at me and said "Do you want to know the sex of the babies when you can find out?" I looked at her and sighed. "I don't know. I think I do, just so Ben and I can settle on names, but part of me wants to be surprised you know?"

Evie nodded and said "I completely understand. Does Ben wanna know?" I shrugged, and said "We never really talked about it. But I think he does."

* * *

That night, Ben and I were in our room, cuddling. "Ben?" I said, as I propped myself up on my elbow. "Yeah love?"

"When's mom and dad getting back?" I asked automatically. "Next week. Why?" He answered. "I just wanna talk to Mom, you know about everything. especially since Evie is terrified."

"You girls are gonna be just fine, Mom will help Evie and you. I promise."

I said "How do you know she'll help Evie?" "I already asked her." He said, smiling at me. I said "You already talked to her? Ben your amazing. Thank you!" I gave him a kiss, so lovingly.

He returned the kiss, but it was as we broke apart I heard it. A crash. it came from the direction of the library.

Ben and I jumped out of our bed, throwing our robes on, as we took off for the library.

As we approached, we heard Doug and Evie's feet running towards us. I cautiously opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of me. It just wasn't possible. IT WASN'T POSSIBLE!

* * *

 **Don't forget to vote for your favorite Mal/Ben Name (Listed Above)**

 **Also officially accepting names for Doug and Evie's baby.**


	29. Fears

**Bal!**

 **Last names gonna be Adamsin.**

Narrowed down to 2 names each! Vote for which one you like! :)

Winner/winners will be reviled in the Christmas Chap!

Girl Names:

Evelyn Marie: Eve, Lyn

Alise May

Boy:

Matthew Sky: Mattie, Maddie, Madie, Matie

Nicholas Jay: Nicho, Nicko, Nico

 **Mal's Prov**

* * *

As we took in the sight in front of us, I felt sick.

E.Q was standing in front of us- and if looks could kill we would be dead.

"What do you want?!" Ben and Doug asked, stepping in front of me and Evie. I looked at Evie as E.Q came over to us.

Ben said "girls, go to mine and Mal's suite. And stay there. We'll come to you one we have taken care of her." Evie and I obeyed, quickly.

* * *

We sat on the couch, Evie crying, causing me to hold her against me. "They will be okay E. I promise." I said, reassuring her and myself.

A few minutes passed before the boys came in. Both looking disheveled. Ben's clothes were torn, hair a mess, cuts which were bleeding on his face arms and a real bad one on his leg, and looked like a possible concusion.

Doug was better looking then Ben in the sense that he had no cuts. His clothes were torn, hair a mess and his glasses were broken.

"Doug!" Evie cried running into his arms. "Lay down now, both of you." I commanded.

Ben collapsed on the bed, and I immediately called the on call royal doctor and then the eye doctors to get new glasses for Doug.

Both doctors arrived and got the guys fixed up. Evie and I slept on the couch, while Ben and doug slept in the bed.

* * *

In the morning, Doug was feeling much better, Ben was weaker. "What happened last night?" I asked sitting beside Ben.

"We killed her. Ben attacked her first, he got the worse, I was able to kill her before she hurt Ben." Doug explained.

Evie said "thank you..." Doug and Evie retreated to the room.

Ben said "Mal. can you call mommy and daddy?" I looked at him. "I already did honey. They are on there way home."

"my head. It hurts!" He wailed. I said "here. Take this." I gave him the medicine. "Try and rest now." A knock happened and I opened the door.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor in the living room." Cogsworth announced. I looked to Ben, who was sleeping.


	30. Hospital

**Bal!**

Narrowed down to 2 names each! Vote for which one you like! :)

Winner/winners will be reviled in the Christmas Chap!

Girl Names:

Evelyn Marie: Eve, Lyn

Alise May

Boy:

Matthew Sky: Mattie, Maddie, Madie, Matie

Nicholas Jay: Nicho, Nicko, Nico

 **Mal's Prov**

* * *

I went to the living room. I opened e door, suddenly feeling weak and tired. When I opened the door I saw Snow White.

"Snow White, what can I do for you?" I asked smiling. "I heard my stepmother was here. I wanted to see if you needed any help? I also wanted to meet my stepsister, Evie."

As I listened to her, I smiled. "Well, Ben and Doug already took care of you stepmother. They killed her. And I can introduce you to Evie, but not now, she just went to her room, to be alone."

Snow White nodded and said "of course. I completely understand. " She visited for a while before I excused myself to return to Ben.

In the room, I saw Ben crying out in pain, with Chip beside him trying to calm him down.

"Benny-boo." I said, sitting beside him. "I'll take care ofiu from here, Chip." I whispered.

I looked to Ben. "Mal! Ben!" I heard mom and dad call and I called saying we were in our room. Ben's wails became louder.

I looked at his leg, and gaged at the sight.

"Mom. Dad. Look at his leg." I said, as they came in.

* * *

We took him to the hospital, Evie was beside me. Holding me close. "Mal?" I looked up to see mom.

"The doctors had to reopen the wound, and burn the infection out. That's why he's in so much pain." They explained.

I cried into Evie, as Mom and dad held us.

I don't know how long it's been. Minutes, hours. It seems like its beend ages since we brought him here. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Not even the comfort of mom dad and Evie could help.

My fears were becoming real. Ben had to live. I needed him. I have already lost so much. I didn't want to loose my husband. I don't want my babies to grow up without their father. He had to live. He just had to.

It was close to midnight, by the time a nurse came out. I couldn't sleep, I was watching the doors, I saw the nurse come puy and over to us. "Excuse me." She whispered to me. Mom, and dad woke up.

We sent Evie back to the castle. "Are you with the king?" I said "I am his wife. They are his parents." The nurse said "I wanna talk to you your Majesty. Your husband is gonna wanna see you."

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" I blurted out as we walked.

"We think he will. He did very well during the proceeger. We gave him some anistetics to help with the pain. He didn't feel anything." She said as she led me towards his room.

"Is the infection gone?" I asked as the nurse nodded. "Yes. We burned it out, then stitched it up properly, wrapped it up. We are gonna keep him here for a few days and if he responds he an go home. If not we will keep home here longer."

"How's his head? Our on call doctor said he had a concution..." I asked.

"His head is just fine. There is still a concussion. So be careful of his head." I nodded.

"Here's his room." I heard her say.

* * *

I opened the door, and went in. I saw my husbands limp form on the bed. I went over to him, taking his hand in mine.

"Hi Baby. You gotta wake up. You gotta wake up. I need you. Our babies need you. The kingdome. Please. Wake up for me." I whispered to him, pleading.

Mom and dad came in, and I threw myself into their arms, crying. He wasn't responding. He should have squeezed my hand... I cried hard into the protective arms of my parents- they were my parent figures.

* * *

"Mal." I heard a raspy voice. Mom and dad had gone home. I looked to my husband. "I'm here baby. Can you open your eyes? Look at me." I had the tears in my eyes, as his flew open, locking on mine.

"How are you feeling honey?" I asked, tears falling. He said "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

I laughed and kissed his head. "How's your leg? Your head?" I asked, as he said "I am in pain. My head mostly. My legs numb."

"I'm gonna get a nurse. They told me to get them when you woke. I'm also gonna call mom and dad. I sent them home as well as Evie." As soon as the nurse came in I pulled out my phone, dialed moms number.

* * *

"Hey mom. Its me... No we are fine... Dad told me to call when he woke up... He woke just now. The nurse is in with him. Yeah you can come up later. No tell Evie and Doug to go to school. They can come up after. OK.. Thanks mom. Love you guys too. Bye!"

I walked back into the room, where Ben was giving the nurse a hard time. "Don't make me get mom and dad over here young man!" I stated as h stopped squirming.

"I'm afraid of needles." He said once the nurse was gone. I chuckled. "King Benjamin Flourian Adamsin, afraid of a little needle." I teased.

Ben said "oh and what Queen Maleficent Bertha Adamsin isn't afraid of anything?"

My playful smile turned into a frown. "Sorry babe." I kissed his head. "I'm afraid of water. And my mother." Ben kissed me and said "I know honey." we both fell asleep, me snuggled into his arms.


	31. Death dream

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

I woke up to Ben coughing. I ran over to him as quick as my pregnant body would allow. I hit the button to page the nurse and or doctor.

"Ben! Keep breathing! Keep Breathing!" I cried. The doctor came in and said "your Majesty, please step outside." I shook my head, a two nurses, pulled me out. I dialed moms number and she was beside me.

I cried into mom's chest. "They won't let me see him!"I screamed into her shoulder.

Mom held me as I cried.

* * *

The doctor came to us an hour later. His face was sorrowful.

"We tried everything we could. He stoppef breathing and his heart stopped. He choked on his own saliva."

"Can... Can... We see him?!" I choked out. He nodded and I ran to his side. I couldn't breath. My head hurt. I couldn't think. Couldn't speak. I collapsed beside him, sobbing.

My husband was dead! My babies father was dead!

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. I was on my half of the closet. Looking for anything, but I couldn't find anything. I went to Ben's level and threw on one of his black pants and a black shirt.

I let Evie do my make up and hair.

We went to the funeral, where everyone kept apologizing. I thanked them polietly. Ben, was gone. I had no reason to fight. To live. This made me feel sick.

Not even the babies made me feel safe. I needed Ben.

When we got to the castle, I went to mine and Bems room, throwing myself into the bed. Screaming loud against the sheets and pillows.

Feeling sick, I went to the bathroom, and thew up. I then threw a brush in the mirror, completely shattering it. The glass pieces sliced my skin, and I finally felt some reilif.

I picked up another piece, placing it against my skin.

* * *

"Mal" a voice whispered. "Don't." I looked at the direction the voice came from. There was a ghoast like figure. Ben.

His hands gripped my arms restraining me. "Your dreaming! Your having a nightmare! Open your eyes! Baby! Please!"


	32. Dreams over

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

My eyes narrowed, I pulled away crying. With the glass in my hand, I pierced it into my arm cutting it from my elbow to my wrist.

I saw Ben's ghost watched horrified.

"Mal! Stop. Your gonna hurt our babies." His voice called.

"Come back to me then! I can't do anything without you!"

Ben's ghost kissed my forehead. "Please, stop. Open your eyes!" "MAL!" Evies voice called, coming in.

The sound of my sisters voice made me cry. "Go away! I don't wanna see anybody!" I yelled violently.

Mom and dad came in just in time to see me pass out from loss of blood.

When I woke I was in the hospital. "Mal! Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?!" A voice asked.

I saw mom. "The first time was from the glass breaking then I saw Ben... " I screamed from my bed. I was strapped down. I passed out again.

* * *

 **((a/n REAL TIME))**

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Mal! Wake up!" The voice said and my eyes flew open, breathing hard. I was in the hospital.

Ben was still alive, looking at me concerned. 'Had I been screaming?' Then I looked next to me and saw mom and dad.

I said "was I screaming?" I stood and went to my husband and sat next to him.

Mom chuckled and said "only a lot." I blushed, laying my head on Ben's chest.

"Must have been bad. You kept saying 'come back to me.' What happened?" Ben asked.

Mom and dad sat beside us as I took a shakey breath.

"You died. I couldn't live anymore. Started cutting myself just to see you. That's all..." Ben held me, rubbing my back.

"You didn't have any nightmares the past couple nights. Since we slept on our new room."

Mom and dad said "we brought you the blanket, from your room."

* * *

They pulled out our quilt. I took it and thanked them.


	33. Trip plans

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

IWe wen home a few days later. Ben was back to normal, except he still wasn't able to put pressure on his leg, that was stitched up, so Doug and Evie made him a cane to help him walk until his leg was healed.

"Mal? Got a second?" Mom said, as she came over. "Hmm?"

"Why don't you and the girls take a trip around Auradon? You should see the kingdom."

I said "Ben and Doug wouldn't let us... " Mom said "they can go to. Ben has been working way to hard since getting home. Convince him. Dad and I can handle things here, til you get back."

I hugged her, gratefully, before running as fast as I could, to the study. "Ben!" I said bursting in. "Mal, are you okay?" Both dad and Ben asked.

"Mom said for you, Me Evie and Doug should go see the rest of the kingdome. Evie and I have only seen a few places. I really want to go on the trp Ben. She said her and dad can watch the kingdome for us! Can we?!" I half begged.

* * *

Ben looked to Dad and he said "I was the one who suggested it. Mal you are queen, you should know the kingdome. Who lives where."

Ben looked to me and said "I'll get Doug. You get Evie! Doug is at his dads house. Evie, is in her favorite room." I was excited. Ben left and I went to the sewing room, knocking.

"EVIE OPEN UP!" She opened the door and said "Mal?"

"Get packed! Doug and Ben said we are gonna see the rest of the kingdome!" I squeeled, allowing Evie to scream in excitement.

* * *

A small flutter came from inside me. I remember Mom saying the baby would be able to start kicking soon, but it would start with a flutter. "That's your Auntie Evie, peanut and Nugget." Evie looked at me.

"They just moved for the first time. When you screamed."I said in awe, and Evie hugged me. "Come on! We have to pack! Did Ben go to get Doug?" I nodded and we packed.

Mom came on and said "hey." I looked up, almost startled. "Its OK. Just me. " I sat beside her and said "I felt the babies move. When I told Evie."

She said "I remember when Ben first moved inside me..." As she told me the story, as if it was yesterday.

The flutter came again, causing me to smile. "Wanna feel?" I asked, mom gently.

She nodded and put her hands on my stomach, as they fluttered again. "Its a miracle isn't it?"

She nodded and said "it is."

* * *

I said "thank you. For being here for me through this. I really appreciate it, and I know Ben appreciates it too. Especially the past few days."

I felt her arms, embrace me as she said "Its my pleasure, Mal. You are my daughter. Ben is my son. I love you guys. I love Peanut and Nugget to." She said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We love you too." Ben's voice said as he entered the room. I smiled as Mom stood. "I'll let you two pack. I'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave. Sleep tight."

She left and Ben gave me a hug.


	34. First stop

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to the fluttering of peanut and nugget, but this time Ben's Hans were there, by coincidence. His eyes opened and said "did they..."

I nodded "they did it yesterday for mom. Evie screamed in excitement was when I felt it first." "Amazing." He sat up and placed a kiss on my lips. When we parted, Ben said "OK, I'm gonna shower, then you can grab one."

I said "okay, I will grab you some clothes and lay them on the bed." I went and got his clothes from the closet, and laid it on the bed.

I heard a knock on the door and went to the door, pulling my rob on. As I opened the door, I was surprised to see Doug.

"Is Evie okay?" I asked. "She's fine, but was her sisters attention for a couple minutes if that's OK?" I said "yea, of course! I just need to shower first."

Doug said "I think she has something for you to wear for the ride." I said "oh I will go see her now, then. Is shebin her sewing room?"

He nodded and I walked over to the sewing room and went on. "E?" She looked up a said "Hey, M! Look."

She held up a long sleeved knee length, dress with a sweetheart neckline in my fave color- purple. The neckline was covered in jewels, which were on the hem and on the end of the sleeves.

"E! Its beautiful!" I said giving her a hug. As she handed me the there was a knock. We opened it and saw Ben. "Hey. If you wanna shower ladies better do it now, we leave in a couple hours." He said , causing us to quickly go to the bathrooms.

When I was finished getting ready I went to the dining room with Ben, Doug, Evie, as well as mom and dad. We ate and talked softly about the trip. After breakfast, Ben and Doug went to our rooms to grab the bags for our trip while Evie and I waited in the living room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea M?" I heard Evie ask. I said "If it wasn't safe why would mom suggest it?"

Evie chuckled and said "Your right. I don't know why i even asked. I know Belle would know whats safe to do and whats not safe.." I smiled back as the guys came back over to us.

* * *

"ready to go girls? they asked softly, as if not to startle us. I said "We are as ready as we'll ever be. Is the car here?" Ben nodded and said "It just pulled up 't worry we already took the bags out."

Evie and I stood and Doug said "First stop is through the 7 jeweled hills." I said "Wait we are going to see the dwarfs house first?" Ben smiled and said "Of course. its one of the many places you haven't seen yet."

We walked to the car, to see the limo driver waiting for us. I had my nap sack on my shoulder, and Evie had her red purse. The driver said "Do you want me to put those with your suitcases?"

I smiled Polietly and said "No thank you." We climbed into the limo and I saw a nice sittng area and on one side there was a bunch of snacks.

"I made sure we had strawberreis. So pace yourself on them honey." My eyes widen and I said "Where are the strawberries?!"

Evie and Doug laughed and said "You shouldn't have told her there were strawberries."

Ben chuckled and handed me a few. We sat quietly, me and Evie hounding down strawberries. Ben said "So do your family know who Evie's mom was?"

Doug said "Yeah. They know, and they aren't surprised. my dad's brain worked faster than the others, in the sense, because all Evie said was 'Grimhilda' and dad knew instantly who she meant."

"Are your cousins gonna be there baby?" Evie's voice chimed and Doug said "Yes, and my sister." Me and Evie exchanged glances, before saying "We didn't know you had a sister. Is she one of the cheerleaders?"

Ben and Doug chuckled, before Doug said ""yeah." The rest of the drive was silent. Me and Evie cuddling into the guys.

* * *

When we got to the Dwarfs house, the limo parked and Ben said "We'll be ready to head on by 10am." That was to the driver as they got our bags from the turnk.

Doug and Evie went to the door, and knocked once, while Ben and myself,walked up behind them.

When the door opened, Doc was there, "Hey guys. We've been expeting you. Cone on in!" He greeted us warmly. When we went in, we saw the 6 other dwarfs and 14 other people, each wth a distict look to them.

Doug introduced the Dwarfs then one of the girls, I want to say the oldest- old enough to be out of High school. "Hi I'm Alyssa! I'm the oldest of the crew. I'm a junior in medical school." Alyssa had long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

just then two men, a year or 2 younger than Alyssa, Both had the same brown Eyes and hair, like their sister, But One wore glasses.

"These are my brothers Dustin and Chuck. They are also going to Med school, except they are both in their pre med school classes." They were clearly Doc's kids.

I smiled polietly, with Evie and Ben. As they stepped back, 2 more people came up. The girl had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. and the boy had the same hair as his sister, except his eyes were blue.

"Hi ya! I'm Heather and thats Justin! It's so nice to meet you!" The girl said and her brother said "Yeah Toes. I can't wait to get to know you guys better!" If I had to guess Heather and Justin's dad was Happy- there was no doubt in my mind.

The next two who we met were Kennedy and Jake. They Didn't say much, much like their dad, who we assumed was Grumpy, just based on their level of energy, and body language.

Laura and James were next, and they were Bashful's kids.

Casie and Wllie came next, then Adington and Peter.

Finally, a girl- about Doug's age and hight, cane over. We automatically knew she was Rose. She looked IDENTICAL to Doug.

* * *

We spent the whole day talking and laughing, then we ate dinner, After dinner I looked to Ben and said "umm... Did you remember to bring..." He smiled at me and said "Yes I did. Its in our suitecase."

When we all settled down into our rooms for bed, I looked to Ben and said "Honey?" He looked at me and said "Are you OK?"

I said "I'm just nervouse, about when Shane, Marge, Gaston, Gaston and Ulie **((the new villians I mentioned in an earlier chapter))** I'm just afraid they will try and ruin everything."

"About that. I was thinking about asking you, Evie, Carlos and Jay to kind of mentor them, show them that being good , can be better thean being evil. although giving you and Evie are Pregnant, I'm not sure if you girls would feel up to it.. What do you think?"


	35. talks and more info on new VK kids

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

I looked at Ben gently. "I don't think Evie and I are gonna feel up to it. I mean we are pregant. Our hormons are all our of wack."

Ben said "its okay. You don't have to neither does Evie. But do you think Jay and Carlos would do it? I can see if Lonnie or someone else would feel up to it."

I smiled and said "are you sure Benny-Boo?" He smiled, placed a kiss on my forehead and said "Yes. I'm 100% sure."

I snuggled into him and said "Maybe you can ask Melody, and Odette? They seem like they could be a big help to the new guys..."

Ben said "We can talk about who we think would be better. Do you still want Lonnie and Jayden to help protect you during our senior year? I mean with the new guys coming, I don't know what they are capable of, or what they will do."

I said "Yes, I would love it if Jayden and Lonnie would still protect me."

I still wasn't tired and Ben could see it.

"Tell me about the new kids coming. What you remember at least."

I smiled and said "Well Marge is just like her mother, always trying to become the favorite, Will do anything she can to destroy the favorite OR to enhance her favoritism. She'll be the biggest problem. She isn't gonna be afraid to hurt us."

Ben nodded and said "What about her cousin, Ulie?"

"He is nice, surprizingly considering his mom and Aunts are witches. He'll use any kind of magic he can, but if he doesn't have any, He'll use Jay's meathod of getting it- stealing. Do not underestimate him. He temporatily dated Evie- very temporarily like 3 hours."

"Good to know. How about Shane? What's she like?" He asked and I sighed.

"She is like her dad. Always wearing hoods and grey. I think it's mostley cause she wishes she was invisable. But even though she is quiet and seems like a loner, do not- I repeat DO NOT- make her mad. She will take you down and anyone who tries to stop her. She's not afraid of anything or anyone- except her dad."

Ben nodded and said "interesting... But I guess it's true what they say, It's the quite ones you have to watch out for huh?" I nodded.

"Now on to the Gaston twins?"

"They think their Gods gift to the world. always flexing their muscles, even though they aren't... or weren;'t when we left, very large. They won't be too much of a threat- not as big as the others. They will be a small threat to anyone who thinks they are more handsome then they are. Chad might be their biggest enemy."

Ben nodded and said "Thanks, Mal. Now we know what to expect. Definantly Lonnie and Jayden will be your biggest allies. Evie's too. Is their another girl you would feel comfortable with protecting you and Evie? I am gonna keep Jay, and Carlos... Doug is in danger now too so we'll figure out someone else to protect us.."

I yawned and said "Maybe I can think of someone . but maybe I'll be able to think better in the morning... can we please try and get some rest?"

* * *

In the morning, I woke up beside Ben, but when I looked over to where Evie and Doug were, they weren't in their bed. I sat up, to look around the room, and when I did I saw the light under the bathroom door, followed be the sounds of Evie, throwing up.

Ben woke up, feeling me move slowley to the edge. "Mal? Are you OK?" I heard his voice ask. I looked and saw him sitting up.

"Yeah... I'm OKay...Just didn't see Evie or Doug, and I was just gonna grab a glass of water... I am a little thirsty." Ben said "I'll grab you some water baby.. Stay here. I am gonna assume Evie is throwing up in the bathroom?" I nodded.

'Must be the different blood, I didn't have really any morning sickness. maybe 1 or 2 times... Maybe even 3... But then again I have fairey blood... Evie's blood is human, but the baby has half dwarf blood, due to Doug's blood, which has the dwarf blood.'

"Here Mal." Ben's voice said as he handed me the glass. I said "Thanks honey," Evie and Doug finally exited the bathroom, and Evie said "Mal. Was your morning sickness ever this bad?" I said

"Actually no... Maybe I could se if I have a spell to help ease it... Ben Did you remember to pack my spell book?"

Ben handed me it and I did a spell for Evie. "It should work, Sis." Evie gave me a hug and said "Thanks M."

* * *

We ate breakfast in silence, and chatted more with the dwarfs. Then at 10:00 on the dot- it was 9 when we ate breakfast- the car pulled up to the front of the house. "Ben, Mal, Evie and Doug, do enjoy your vacation while you can, believe it or not, September and babies will be here before you know it." All the dwarfs and our new friends said, as we walked to the car.

We all climbed into the car, and I said "Where is our next stop?"


	36. A sweet little girl

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

"Tarzan and Janes. They live right around the corner." I said "cool." On the way the driver stop, causing me to look to Ben. "Stay here... I'm gonna see what's going on.." I said "I'm coming with you. Evie, Doug, stay here. We'll be back."

We got out of the limo and went to see why we stopped. There was a little girl, who looked only to be about 3, in torn clothes, and was shaking. I looked to Ben, before walking over to the shivering little girl. I took of my jacket, and gently wrapped it around the little girl, who looked up at me. "Queen Mal? King Ben?" She all but stammered out. I said "Yes. What's your name? How old are you? Where are your parents?"

I felt Ben's hands on my shoulders. The little girl said "Adeline. I only 3. no mommy or daddy." I looked up to Ben as he said "What happened to them?" He knelt down beside us.

* * *

"They dead. Big Fire." My heart was breaking for Adeline. "Well we aren't gonna leave you out here alone. Why don't you come with us? Maybe we could find a family for you or maybe..." I started, looking to Ben before I continued. "we could adopt you." Ben finished, as if answering the question in my eyes.

Adeline said "You would do that for me?" Ben and I smiled at her. "Of course. Your much to little to be on your own. Come on..."

Adeline, still shivering came closer to Ben and I. "okays..." Ben picked her up, as we rose. We got her in the limo, Where Doug and Evie looked at us. Adeline, buried deeper into Ben's chest, like she was afraid. "It's Okay Adeline. These are our friends- well sister and brother in law." I whispered to her. Evie said "Mal?"

"She was in the middle of the road, which is why we stopped. Her parents died in a big fire. She's only 3." Evie, said "Oh poor thing." Ben sat on his seat, still holding Adeline.

"We are gonna take her with us, we're thinking about adopting her." Evie said "Are you sure you're gonna feel up to it? I mean you are pregnant."

I nodded "I am sure. Beside's it is not like I am alone. I got you, Doug, Ben, Mom, Dad, The staff, I got Lonnie, Jay, Carlos and even Jayden." Ben smiled over at me, as the driver started moving again.

* * *

 **I know this is shorter than most my chaps. But I want opinions on Adeline, and her possibly becoming a member of the royal family. :)**


	37. Decisions 2

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

Adeline, slept for a few minutes, before she woke up crying. Ben and Doug had been talking, while Evie was working on some clothes for Adeline. "Shh sweetie, I'm right here." I soothed, cradling her in my arms. "Baby Brofer!"

I looked to Ben, who was looking over to us. "What?" "My Brofer! trees!" The driver stopped, and I said "Go over to Ben, sweetie. I'll be right back." Doug said "I'll go with her man." Ben looked gratefully to Doug. Me and Doug got out, and walked to the trees, where indeed we heard Crying. Acting quick I followed the crying, Doug on my heels.

I stopped by the tree, forgetting my coat was still around Adeline. I picked up the baby from it's hole in the tree, he was shaking- much like how his sister was. "Here, Mal." Doug said, handing his coat to me. Gratefully, I took it, wrapping it around the sweet baby boy.

"Let's get him to the limo." We walked quickly, me carrying the baby boy. "I'll get in first, and you can hand him into me, so you can get in." Doug said, as we approached. "Thank you Doug." He gave me a hug, before he climbed into the limo. I handed him the baby, before I climbed in.

Adeline ran over to Doug. "JAZPAR!" She squealed, happy her brother was safe. Ben said "Thank you Doug." Evie came over to us, smiling. "He is a cutie." She said, softly. I said "Ben did you call mom and dad? Evie, can you..." Evie's smile brightened as she said "I'm already on it."

Ben shook his head. "No not yet, I was waiting for you to get back."

I said "Thanks guys. It's gonna be OK." Ben sat, beside me, while Doug, handed Jazpar back to me, and Adeline climbed into Ben's lap. Ben dialed his mom's number. Evie, was back on her sewing machine, making clothes for both the kids.

* * *

"Mom, It's me... Yes Mal is fine... We're gonna need your and dad's help... We found a little girl-Adeline, and her baby brother- Jazpar, apparently there was a fire, and she got herself and her brother out. Their parents didn't make it... Both are attached to Mal, Evie, Doug and I... Mal and I already decided... When we found Adeline, She looked up with the question of us possibly adopting her, I responded automatically with a yes... They are gonna stay with us, but when we get home... Thanks mom! Thanks Dad! Evie's making their clothes, and I remembered packing some baby stuff, for some reason, enough for the rest of our trip. Great! Thanks mom. Love you too..." Ben handed me the phone.

"Hey Mom... I know it's a lot to handle right now, But I can handle it. I'm not alone. Yes, I am sure. Thanks mom, for everything! Yep see ya in a couple weeks. Love you too."

I hung up and looked to Ben, then at the children, in our arms. Ben grabbed the bag with the stuff for babies, he said he packed. "Good thing I was prepared?" I chuckled and said "Yes, A very good thing." We changed their diapers, and put clean ones on, then Evie handed us some sleepers for them- the only things that were ready for them to wear, and we put the sleepers on them. Adeline looked to me and Ben, then at Jazpar. "We Okays now brofer." She whispered, to her brother.

Ben kissed my forehead. "Your majesties, we are at Tarzan and Jane's." The driver, said through the window.

* * *

Evie said "We can hand the kids to you, if you want to get out first." I looked to Ben as he nodded. We all got out, and Ben said "Hold my hand Adeline." She obeyed, and said "Addie my nickname." We smiled. "Its so pretty." Evie and Doug, were close to us as we approached the house. Jane, who had heard the car pull up was waiting at the door. "Your Majesties! We've been expecting you! Come on in." She said, warmly.

We walked into the house, and were greeted by the men. Addie, still afraid of the new people she was meeting, hid behind Ben's legs. Evie, and Doug were at our sides, and Jazpar were in my arms.

Tarzan, was dressed in a suite, which was unlike him. "Your majesties! A pleasure to see you again, as well as You, Evie and Doug." He Greeted. The next face we met was that of Leo, Their oldest son, he looked to be 20, with shoulder length hair. Dressed in a similar outfit as his dad and Brothers. Max and Stephan, looked more like their mother, except had short hair.

Same as the night with the dwarfs, we ate and talked most of the night. "Ben? We better get the kids off to bed... They look tired. Especially Addie." Ben got the air matresses, he had brought 2, and Addie ran over to him. After we got the kids settled, it seemed like it had gotten late. The others had already wished us good night, and Evie was changing into her Pajamas. "Mal, you can change baby. I'll watch them." Ben said to me. "Are you sure?" He nodded.

I quickly changed and got back to my husband, and the kids. We slept with the kids in between us. Everything was gonna be Okay. Everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

 **I may skip ahead to when they get home, because it's gonna be similar for wherever they go.**


	38. Home Sweet Home

Vote for names! 3 times per user!

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

We were all in the limo. Heading home. Addie, and Jazpar were asleep in a couple car seats, we had bought before we left the town.

Ben, looking tired, came over to me. "If you want two wanna get a nap in Doug and I can watch the kids." Doug and Evie offered to me and Ben, since both of us were tired. I looked to Ben. I said "Are you guys sure?"

Evie said "We are gonna be parents, too you know. It'll be good practice." I smiled and said "Thanks guys." Ben and I fell asleep, on the seat, we were sitting on.

* * *

"Ben! Mal! wake up! We're Home!" Evie's voice called through my dreams. I opened my eyes, Looking to Ben, who was waking up. We gently woke up Addie, who looked at us. "Mommy! Daddy! Me sweepy." She complained. Ben said "But we are home, do you wanna meet Grandma and grandpa?" I said "E, help me?" Evie smiled, as I got out, she handed me Jazpar, before getting out herself. I cuddled Jazpar, while Ben got out.

Doug, helped Addie out of the car. Ben took Addie's hand, as she looked up at the castle. We- Doug, Evie, Ben, Addie and I, Carrying Jazpar- walked into the castle and were greeted by Coggsworth. "AHhh Welcome Home your Majesties, Evie and Doug. These must be Addie and Jazpar, the young orphans Belle and Adam said you were adopting." Addie, hid behind her dad's leg.

"Addie, it's okay sweetie, Coggsworth is a friend." I said, kneeling beside her, while Evie held Jazpar. Addie hugged me, still afraid. "She's a little shy. We're gonna go to our room, let the kids, sleep some." Coggsworth nodded, as Ben took Jazpar from Evie, while I carried Addie to our room.

* * *

In our room, we saw mom and dad had put a crib and a toddler bed in there. Probably a good thing, cause Addie still had nightmares, and Jazpar was still up a lot during the night.

I said "Okay, Addie, let get you a bath, Daddy can give Jazpar a bath after. Then we'll watch a movie, until dinner time." I bathed Addie, while Ben bathed Jazpar. After both were dressed, a knock happened on the door, Ben looked to me, as he offered to hold Jazpar. I handed him Jazpar, and he took Jazpar, into his arms, cuddling him. I opened the door, and saw mom and dad. "Hey guys! Your Back! You look so wonderful!" They said, together hugging me and then Ben.

"How is the kingdome?" We asked, as they gave us a full report. "Mommy?" Addie's small voice called, from her spot on the bed, Jazpar was still in Ben's arms. Mom said "Is this Addie?" I smiled as she said that. "Addie come here, come meet grandma and grandpa." Ben smiled, as Addie came over, shyly.

"hi..." Addie said shyly. Mom said "Hey honey, I'm Grandma, that's grandpa."

"Gammie! Gampie!" She squealed as she ran to hug them. Ben chuckled, looking at me with relief. Jazpar started fussing, causing me to look over at him. "I can feed him if you want, Ben."

Ben shook his head, and said "I got it honey." He got the bottle from the nightstand.

Mom smiled, and said "Well both children are beautiful, Guys." Dad agreed, warmly. I said "Thanks guys, for everything, the way you already have their bed's set up in here, for welcoming them with open arms. Everything. It really means a lot to us."

Mom said "Mal, they are your children, officially. Of course We'd do this for you and welcome them with open arms. We love you guys, and we love the kids."

Dad said "I'm working on their actual rooms now as we speak. Right next to yours."

I said "Thank you." They gave us all another hug, and said "We'll let you guys get settled and get the kids settled before dinner." I nodded, and as they left I saw Addie hugging her grandmas leg. "GAMMIE GAMPIE NO GO!" She cried, which caused me to chuckle. Mom looked to me and I said "Okay sweetie, you can spend some time with Grandma, but after Dinner, mommy and daddy want some time with you." She jumped up and down excitedly, as she left with mom and dad.

I sat on the bed beside Ben as he said "Well, looks like she's already got mommy wrapped around her finger." I smiled. "I know. But don't worry, She'll have you wrapped around her little finger soon enough." we watched Jazpar as he drank his whole bottle. "He was hungry." I commented. Ben nodded, and kissed our son's forehead. "Come on, let's let him get some sleep." We tucked him in his crib, and turned on the monitor, before we went to the study. "We should call F.G." I said, softly.

* * *

Ben nodded and dialed the number. "Hi, F.G.'s house, Jane speaking." I heard Jane's voice say, as I sat on Ben's lap. "Hi Jane is your mom home?" I asked. SHe said "No sorry, she's out right now. But I can take a message and have her call you back." Ben said "Tell her to call us back, as soon as she get's home, or to stop by. We need to tell her something." The sound of the door on the other line, was very distinct. "MOM! BEN AND MAL ARE THE PHONE!" Jane shouted to her mom, who took the phone, we assumed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Um on a trip we just got back from, we adopted 2 little kids, Addie and Jazpar, whose parents died in a fire. We want to introduce them to the kingdome, at a christening..." I explained, then Ben said "And we were wondering how to go about that?"

F.G. said "Well When did you want to do that? I can have the kingdome there with the camera crew by tomorrow, if you want."

Ben said "Maybe the day after would be better, Addie is still very shy." F.G. Said "I understand. I'll take care of it." We both said thanks, before hanging up.

Jayden, Jay, Lonnie and Carlos Were coming over tomorrow to meet them. They were excited.

"Hey Dinner's ready guys." Mom said, in the door way, while Addie ran over to us, excitedly.


	39. Meeting Jay, Carlos, Lonnie and Jayden

Vote for names! 3 times per user

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

* * *

During dinner talked about the trip and the christening. it had been a long day. "Mommy? Daddy?" Addie asked and Ben and I looked to our daughter. "Are you Okay sweetie?" Ben asked, allowing me to stand, and go voer to her, she was sitting on the end of the table, next to her aunt Evie.

"My tummy hurts." she whimpered, causing me to look to Ben, who came over to where we were."

Ben put his hand on her forehead. "she feels a little warm... Hey M, take her to the infirmery, I will call the doctor." I obeyed Ben's command as he called the doc- we weren't gonna risk it being more than just a stomach bug- not with Jazpar and me being pregnant.

* * *

Later that night, Ben and I were in our room, Addie in her bed, and Jazpar in his crib. "babe, it's just a small bug. The doctor even said so." Ben soothed me gently, as I curled up into him.

"He said she'd feel better by tomorrow right?" I asked, and Ben nodded.

We slowely fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up and qickley showerred and dressed, before Addie or Jazapar woke up, even thought I know Ben can handle them for a couple minutes. After I did my hair, I quickly applied my make up. "Mommy?" I heard a smal soft voice call. I turned to the door, and saw Addie.

"Good morning baby! How are you feeling baby?" I greeted as she came over, and crawled into my lap.

"Is Okays. what do?" she asked. "Mommy's getting ready. We have some friends coming over. Your Uncle Jay, Uncle Carlos, Aunt Lonnie and Jayden." We quickly got her a bath and then got her dressed in a dress, that said 'Princess in training' which Evie had made for her.

When we were ready, we went into the bedroom and saw Ben feeding Jazpar. "Want me to finish feedng Jazapar, so you can get ready? The others will be here by lunch." I offered as he looked up to me. I sat beside him, as he handed me Jazpar,

* * *

After everyone was ready, we ate a quick breakfast, Addie eating some toast. Even though she was apparently feeling better, we were still gonna take it easy with her food intake. "Your Majesties? I looked up, holding Jazpar, with Ben and Addie.

"YEs Coggsworth?" I asked softly. Coggsworth said "Your visitors have arrived, and are waiting for you in the living room." i smiled as I stood. Ben took Addie's hand as we headed to thw living room.

* * *

In th living room, Jay, Carlos, Jayden and Lonnie were waiting. "hey guys!" We greeted. "So why did you call us all over here?"

They asked and I said "What I can't have my friends come over, because I miss them?" Ben said "We actually want you to meet a couple people... Our daughter and son, we adopted, while we were on our trip." Addie, shyly came out from behind my legs, while I held Jazaper.

Lonnie and Jayden cooed over Addie and Jazpar. Lonnie took Jazpar as Addie looked to Jayden, Jay and Carlos. "they are perfect, guys." they visiteted for hours, getting to know the kids.

* * *

Later that night, the kid's rooms were finally done, and both were in their rooms, while Ben and I were watching our TV.

 _"Those orphan children, that were missing for 3 days have been found- both alive and well, at the castle of King Ben and Queen Maleficent... I mean Mal."_ We heard Snow White narrate. _"I'm sorry your highness, if you are watching. I meant to say Queen Mal."_

After that, Ben quickly turned the channel. "Mal? Are you Okay? She didn't mean it you know." I said "it's fine. But if she does it again..." Ben said "Relax my Queen."

* * *

In the morning Ben and I woke up , and quickly got ready.

Ben was wearing his Blue suit he wore the day he became king.

I descided on a long floor length lilac purple dress, like I had worn to the corinationpt this skirt didn't detach.

I heard crying, one from Jazpar's room. "I'll go, Where is his outfit?" Ben stated, as I handed him Jazpars outfit. I went and helped Addie get dressed.

Her dress, was a knee length, with cap sleeves, in a blush color.

We all ate breakfast., before Ben and I took the kids to the corination room.

"Don't worry addie,being a princess isn't all that scary, and mommy, Aunt Evie, Aunt Lonnie, and Gammie are all gonna be here to help you." I said, hugging her close. Ben was giving JAzpar rthe same talk.


	40. LOVEEEE

Vote for names! 3 times per user

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

Bal

Mal's prov

 **a/n if you like my writing style, or this fan fiction, check out my personal story on fictionpress ((.com)) it is entitled "The Secret series: The Secret Life of Chanicka Dove Bradson-LaHaye"**

* * *

When it came close to the time when Addie and Jazpar was gonna be formaly introduced as the Princess and Prince of Auradon, Ben put on his crown, then he put mine on. Jazpar was being held, by his dad during the ceremony, while I held Addie.

"Hello again, Mal and Ben. How are you guys? Are these your little blessings- Addie and Jazpar Right?" She asked, looking to the kids. Addie, looked to me and Ben for a moment. I said "It's okay honey, that is F.G. She's a friend of mommy and daddy's."

Addie looked to F.G. and said "Hi.." F.G. said "You are so CUTE!" I smiled as Ben took Jazpar.

"So, after I bless them, and we announce them as Prince and princess, I was thinking it might be a cute idea, if you guys danced as a family. Only if you guys want, though, I won't be offended if you hate it."

I looked to Ben and said "What do you think?" We agreed, as the corination hall and Belcony started filing up with people. We were by the wand, Mom and dad stood on the other side of the wand. Evie, Doug, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie were on the side, by me and Ben.

"Welcome kingdome of Auradon! Today we are proud to announce the arrival of 2 little ones to the royal family through adoption!Adoption- such a sweet oppertunity to provide a child with a loving home- or a couple to have the child, they always wanted. Ben and Mal, have opened their hearts, arms and home to Adeline and Jazpar, the young children of the fire victims- who were orphaned about 2 days before Mal and Ben found them."

Their was awes from everyone in the room. "Together, Ben and Mal, wanted them to have christening. and that is why we are here." F.G looked to Addie, who stood Proudly in the middle of the room, Where Ben stood as F.G. blessed him when he became King.

"Adeline, that means Noble. You were born noble, but as the fates have it, you have become a princess." As she placed the tiara upon her head, and then I stood, holding Jazpar, as F.G said "Jazpar means a treasure. As I said to Adeline, The fates have interviended and made you a prince." She place a crown on his head.

* * *

The rest of the night we spent celebrating, eating and dancing.

When we finally went to our room, Ben and I changed the kids, and tucked them in. Ben and I changed and I sat on the bed. "How you feeling Mal?" I heard Ben ask, as he sat beside me.

I nodded and said "I'm feeling, OKay..." "Have Peanut and Nugget been moving around?" He asked.

I said "I haven't felt them move all day..." Ben said "Do you want to get it checked out?" I nodded and Ben said "Okay, I'll call the on call doctor. "

Once we got the check up, and found out the sex of Peanut and Nugget, but we were not gonna tell anyone, except maybe Evie- I know she won't be too keen on the idea of a gender nuetrel party.

I looked to Ben. We had decided to hire a nanny from september-June for the school day only. Just so mom and dad could be free to have some fun or whatever they want.


	41. SHopping

Vote for names! 3 times per user

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's prov

 **a/n if you like my writing style, or this fan fiction, check out my personal story on fictionpress ((.com)) it is entitled "The Secret series: The Secret Life of Chanicka Dove Bradson-LaHaye"**

* * *

Ben and I were in the study, we just interviewed nannies. It was August 1st. **((A/N They were on the trip for 3 1/2 weeks. Mal is 5 months now, Jazpar is 4 months old, Addie is 3.))** "I liked Janie. She seems like she'd be a perfect match... She seems like she'd be firm when needed, but gentle and nice every other time."

Ben nodded and said "I like her too- as a person. I also think she was my "

We called her and told her. We thought she should come the last week of August, to get to know the children, and so Addie can get to know her, because despite how she was so brave and smiling and fun at the party last night, she is still very shy with new people, espicially when she doesn't really know them.

"Mommy, I has a accident!" Addie cried as she came in. We were potty training her,or trying to at least. "Awee it's okay honey... COme on lets get you cleaned up." I said, walking over to her. "Ben can you get Jazpar?" Ben nodded and said "Sure. Are you sure you feel OK taking both the kids out?"

I said "I'm not gonna be alone, I have Evie, and Lonnie with me." He nodded, going to Jazpar's room.

* * *

Once both kids were ready Evie came bouncing in. "I made something for you! It'll help carry Jazpar." She helped me getting a baby cuddle sack **((Except it's the one which allows the baby to be upright- not sure what that is called. :/))** strapped to me. Ben put Jazpar in and we headed over to Lonnie's. We knocked gently, and Mulan answered.

"Ahh Hello dears, come in. Lonnie will be out in a minute." She said as we went in. Evie, Addie and I went in as Jazpar got fussy. Evie took him for me and fed him for me. Addie, sat inbetween us.

"Would you like a cookie? If that's okay with you your majesty?" Mulan looked to me, and I said "Of course she can have a cookie." Mulan brought some cookies for us to eat. Lonnie came into the room, and as soon as Addie, saw Lonnie, she took off to her arms, jumping into them saying "AUNTIE LONNIE!"

Evie and I laughed, as I put Jazpar in the cuddle sack. Lonnie, Evie and I walked to the town. "MOMMY MES HAVE THIS?" Addie screamed, over the crowed, around us pointing to a baby doll, dressed in a beautiful rose color dress.

I looked at the price, and said "OK, honey, but lets find something brother, too, Okay?"

I paid for the doll as we walked towards a boy like booth. We bought him a set of teether toys for the same price of the doll. We spent the whole day shopping, but when it was time to head home, Addie was hugging Lonnie's leg, Refusing to let go. "Come on Addie. I told Daddy we would be home for dinner." "NOS!" She cried. I took a deep breath, as my phone rang.

"Hey Ben..." I said, without looking at the caller ID. "I'm trying... She doesn't wanna leave... OKay... let me try..." I turned to my daughter and said "Do you want Aunt Lonnie to walk us home?" She nodded and I said- in to the phone- "That worked. K. We'll be home soon. Love you too. Bye." I hung up as we all headed back to the castle.

* * *

At the castle Ben came out and said "There's my beautiful family!" "DADDY!" Addie screamed, letting go of Lonnie's hand before she took of running to her fathers arms. Evie was carrying the bags of stuff we bought at the town, while I carried Jazpar.

"Whoa." Ben said, after being knocked down by Addie. I laughed, and went over to them. "And you threw a fit when I said daddy was waiting." I pouted playfully to her. Ben stood up, placing a kiss on my lips. "EWWWW!" Addie whined, causing me and Ben to laugh. After we said goodbye to Lonnie, we went in and ate dinner.

"Mommy, can I shows daddy my new dolly?" Addie asked as we finished dinner.

I nodded as she ran and got her doll. When she came back in she ran and jumped in her dad's lap. "Lookies." She said holding up her dolly. "Awe she's beautiful. Did mommy buy that for you?"

"Ywes." She said happily. "What are you gonna name her?" We asked, as she thought.

"Anna." She finally announced. "That is a beautiful name." we all chimed.

* * *

Later that night, after Jazpar was in bed, Ben and I were tucking Addie in. "Waits!" She got out of bed, and went to get her doll before crawling under the covers. "Good night princess." Ben said kissing, her forehead, before standing. I kissed her forehead as well whispering good night to her. I stood and Ben and I walked to our room.


	42. Drama

Vote for names! 3 times per user

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's prov

 **a/n if you like my writing style, or this fan fiction, check out my personal story on fictionpress ((.com)) it is entitled "The Secret series: The Secret Life of Chanicka Dove Bradson-LaHaye"**

* * *

In the morning, I woke up and quickley dressed. "Mommy!" my daughters screams came from her room, which caused me to burst through her door, pulling her into my arms. "Mommy's here. Your OK."

I tried to keep my voice soothing. "Mean women- with eyes of snakes... horns on head. tried to get me."

I couldn't tell if it was a dream or real, but it had to be a dream, cause my mother was on the island. Just then Mom came in and said "We have a problem, Mal. I need to talk to you..." She said, before looking at my daughters position in my arms.

"Oh is this a bad time?' She asked, sitting beside me. I looked into mom's eyes. "She escaped?!" Ben came in with Jazpar.

"Mom?" Addie looked up to see her daddy, who came over to us. Mom said "Yes. she escaped. She's... H-e-l-l bent on revenge."

Ben and I knew she spelled out hell for the safety of our children. I said "I'm not letting her touch my family."

"who mommy?" Addie's voice asked. Ben said "We'll tell you later, sweetie. Mal's right mom, We won't let her touch our kids. I won't let her touch Mal."

* * *

Evie came into the room. "Hey what's going on?" "AUNTIE EVIE!" Addie screetched, leaping from the bed and ran ran to Evie's arms. Ben said "looks like someone escaped from the island somehow.. It's not Cruella or Jafar." Evie said "Oh that one."

Doug said "We'll deal with her."

"good thing the others are coming over... Jay Carlos and Lonnie."

We spent the day discussing our plans, and everything.

* * *

Later that night we were with the kids, in our room.

"Who is coming to get us?" I heard Addie ask, as Jazpar babbled.

I looked to Ben, who said "Someone we don't like..."

We told them our story. "Me's no like hers." Addie said, snuggling into me. "Don't worry. We're not gonna let her get you. I promise. I will be right here, and I'm never gonna leave your side."

We sighed. We tucked the kids in bed, as we laid down.

* * *

There was a loud crash. I sprung from my bed, and went to Addie's room, while Ben ran to Jazpar's room.

When I got to my daughter's room, my daughter wasn't in her bed, or anywhere to be seen. Ben came in and said "Jazpar is just fine, how about..."

"I am gonna get her back!" I said looking for clues. "I'm gonna go tell mom and dad... I'm coming with you." I found a peice of paper.

'I got your daughter. if you want her back, bring me the fairy godmothers wand.

~mother.'

My breath caught. Ben and mom came in, and mom said "Ben caught us up" "She is still after the wand! She want's it in exchange for Addie."

* * *

We found her and we got Addie back. She fell asleep in our bed.


	43. Evie's birthday

Vote for names! 3 times per user

Evelyn Marie

Alise May

Matthew sky

Nicholas Jay

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all my faithful readers! I have today and tomorrow off of work so expect**

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

We got home in time to get some sleep. The next day, I woke up super early, and relized it was Evie's birthday. I quickly opened Ben's lap top, making sure I didn't wake my 2 lovies. I quickly ordered a new kind of fabric for Evie and printed out a picture because it wouldn't get here till next week.

"Mommy? what do?" I looked at my sleepy daughter "I'm ordering Aunt Evie a present. today is her birthday." "ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PARTY?" She squeeled excitedly, waking Ben.

"I think Uncle Doug has something planned. Do you want to draw Aunt Evie a picture?" She said "YAY!" I got her a couple blank pages and crayons. ""It's Evie's birthday?" I said "Yep. I already ordered something for her."

We both got dressed, and I went to get Jazpar. "Hi mommy's baby."I whispered, cuddling him. I quickly changed him and got him dressed. "Hey you guys are back! Did you guys get Addie?" I said "Yes we did mom. Ben said he is gonna put out a notice saying who ever is giving herr aid will be sent to the isle- for harboring a criminal"

Momsmiled and nodded. she gave me a hug. "I'm` glad." We went to our bedroom, and Addie looked up and ran to mom.

Ben said "Hey mom. thanks for watching Jazpar for us last night, mom." Mom smiled and said "Don't worry about it I am just glad you guys got home with Addie."

* * *

We went to breakfast, where Evie was smiling. "Happy Birthday Sis!" I said, as she stood to give me a hug. We all ate then Snow White, and her Husband and children came. "Hey Snow, Ferdinand, Apple Bloossom and Abigail. How are you?" I greeted warmly, with Ben, Addie, Mom, Dad, (Mom was holding Jazpar) Evie, and Doug beside me.

Snow said "Hey guys. I heard there is a birthday girl in the castle." Evie said "Hey sis!" Snow said "Happy birthday Evie." I watched them give each other a hug. Ferdinand smiled at us and said "Hey Evie." Evie looked up and said "Ferdinand, Right?" Ferdinand smiled and said "Right, Snow's husband. Come meet your nieces."

We all smiled as we looked to the sister's. The oldest, looked to be about 12 years old, shoulder length brown hair. The younger one looked to 10 years old, with shoulder length hair, black. Snow and Ferdinand said "Apple Blossom..." She put a hand on the oldest head, then said "Abigail." patting the younger one on the head.

Everything was falling into place. So far our parent's enemies, have forgiven us.

Evie got a picture from Addie, Buttons, Zippers and a sign from Snow, Ferdinand and the girls. We- Ben and I got her super exclusively rare and unique fabrics.


	44. Long nights

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"Ben?" I asked softly. He looked at me and said "Are you OK baby?" He kissed me on the forehead. I said "I can't sleep."" Ben said "are you hungry? Or are the babies kicking?"

"Yes." I responded. Ben chuckled and said "Which one?" "Both."

Ben kissed my forehead as he went to the kitchen

Ben chuckled and said "OK, baby. I will be right back." I felt his lips on my forehead as he went to get me a snack.

He laid back down while I ate my snack once he got back. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Our daughter's wails came through the house, causing Ben and I to run to her.

"We are here honey. It's okay." We soothed, I was holding her.

* * *

We ate breakfast and Addie cried. Ben and I looked at her, as she ran to her daddy's arms. Ben held her close. Addie and I became more clingy to Ben and Jazpar, ever since my mother, who was still alive.

I started shaking. Ben said "sweetie. Are you okay?" He was looking at me. Addie looked at me, as Evie said "somebody wants his mommy." She was holding Jazpar. Jazpar saw me and reached for me. Despite my shaking body, I eagerly took Jazpar into my arms.

* * *

Ben kissed my forehead and said "don't worry, honey I'm gonna find her... And destroy her." Doug came in and said "come on Ben. Let's go get her." Addie ran to her Aunt's arms, mom said "Ben, Doug, be careful."

* * *

Evie and I said "come back alive." The men hugged us and the kids. "We will. I promise."

They left, Evie looked at me, as Addie started crying for Ben, which caused Jazpar to scream. Evie and I rocked the kids, did everything we could to keep them calm.

Everything had to work out. It was around midnight, Evie was asleep on our couch, Addie was snuggled on the air matress, and Jazpar was in his bassent in our room. I was wide awake. I couldn't sleep.

* * *

I got up, quietly pulling on my robe, walking out the door, and I walked into the kitchen. "Can't sleep?" I heard a soft voice. I looked up and said "yea. I can't even try. Everytime I close my eyes, I see Ben's lifeless body, in front of me." I signed, allowing my tears to fall.

Mom kissed my forehead, pulling me into her arms. "Mal, it's gonna be okay. I promise." She soothed. I said "how are you so calm about this?" She gave me a small smile. "Ben didn't tell you how I've became how I am?"

I shook my head, and she told me her story- how she lived at the castle to save her father, how she showed kindness to Adam, while he was a beast., befriended the staff, and stood up for her love and father. I smiled hearing her story having a happy ending.

* * *

I sat on the couch with mom. I knew neither of us would sleep till Ben, and Doug came home. How Evie was able to sleep, I will never know. "Belle? Mal?" Adam's voice asked coming into the living room. We looked up and said "yes?"

"They will come home soon. Sooner if you guys get some sleep." I said "I can't sleep at all."

The door opened and 2 bodies, both looking shallow, and weak.

* * *

I hugged Both of the guys, before helping them to our room, where they collapsed from exhaustion, allowing them to sleep on the bed, I curled up on the chair, watching all my lovies sleep peacefully.

* * *

 ** _long time no update!_**


	45. Stories

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Provp

* * *

In the morning, Ben eyes were open, looking frantically around the room. "Ben." I whispered, moving slowly next to him, letting his eyes focus, on me. "Mal." He whispered, looking at me. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Ben shook his head, causing me to say "please." Ben and Doug were in bad shape. Ben said "she is gone. Its done. So just don't ask." I sighed.

Evie brought the kids in. Ben looked at our kids, I took Jaz from Evie just so she could kiss Doug. Addie cried seeing her dad all messed up. Ben said "Addie, its okay, sweetie. Daddy's okay. Just banged up."

Addie climbed into her dad's arms. "See daddy is okay."

I kissed their foreheads, I still wanted to know what happened at the fight, but I could wait. All I knew was my mom was dead. That's all I cared about. My husband and children were safe. My siblings were safe.

* * *

Ben and I wanted to spend some time alone with the kids. We held them close, Ben and I, weren't gonna let them get hurt again.

"Mommy?":Addie said softly from her daddys arms, causing me to look at her. "What's wrong pumpkin?" Addie said "no ones gonna hurt us anymore?"

I couldn't help but smile, as I kissed her on the head. "No. No one is gonna hurt us anymore." Ben was happy with us.

Ben said "Mommy's right baby."

* * *

We were gonna be just fine. Just fine. Although I had no idea how, I knew Ben as well as our parents and siblings wouldn't let anyone threaten our peace.

I felt Ben's arm around me, as a knock happened I untangled myself from the safety of Ben's arms. I opened the door to our room, to see mom. "Mom? What's going on?" I asked as I glanced towards my husband.

"Supper is ready, do you want to eat with us? Doug and Evie are waiting." I smiled and said "why don't you take Addie a head and Ben and I will follow." Addie ran to her grandma, while I cuddle Jazpar in one arm so I could help Ben.

* * *

Ben reached up to me as I carefully pulled him to his feet. Ben said "Mal, I can't really walk good... I need to lean on you or the walls..." I said "Then lean on me. I'll have enough strength for both of us... For all of us." I felt Ben lean gently on me, as we walked, once in the dinning room, we ate- well I ate while Ben fed Jazpar.

"You should eat too Ben, rebuild your strength." I heard mom say as I looked to Ben's plate of untouched food, which I found odd, Ben always finished his food.

Ben said "I'm not hungry... I just dont feel good." I looked to mom and dad then to Evie and Doug.

* * *

Later after the kids were asleep, we were in our room, my head on his shoulder. "Your mom was a powerful foe. She beat me worse the Evil Queen did. I passed out before I could kill her." I said "where's the pain?"

"My ribs, on the opposite side that your on, and my left leg." He said, as I sat up. "Do you want me to get the doc?" He said "I'll be okay, Mal. Don't worry, honey. I'm sure they aren't broken." I birth my lip, nervously.

"Ben if your in pain..… " Ben said "I can see your not gonna sleep until I get checked out. So call the doctor." I smiled sweetly as I dialed the doctors number.

* * *

After the doctor left, Ben had a cast on his leg, and around his chest to help his bones heal properly. Ben said "I guess I owe you a thank you. I love you."

I smirked and kissed his forehead. "I love you too." I whispered to his sleepy form. "Sleep now baby." I cooed softly to his form. "Mal. Stay with me." He whined.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake. I promise." I laid beside him drifting to sleep.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to Ben calling my name. "Are you OK?"


	46. Chapter 50

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

3 weeks till school

2 weeks till Janie- the nanny- will appear.

2 1/2 weeks till the new VK arrives

Mal's Prov

* * *

Ben looked at me, whimpering. "Are you in pain?" I kissed his forehead, as there was a knock. I sat up and said "relax." "My body is KILLING ME!" He screamed. "Don't wake the kids. I'm gonna go get the pain killers."

Ben cross echoed through the room, and I grabbed his pain killers, and some water. "MAL! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" He screamed, as I covered my ears.

"Ben! Stop screaming! I know your body hurts, and I am trying to get your pain killers!" I crowd out. I gave him his pain killers and his water desperate for him to stop screaming, hoping it hadn't woken the kids.

* * *

"Mal? Open up!" Moms voice called through the door, causing me to throw my hands up in annoyance. I opened the door, angrily. "Mom, Ben has been up all night! I'm tired and he is tired! What is so important, that you had to disterb a cranky king and extremely cranky Queen?" My voice was harsh.

Mom backed up from me, and said "whoa! Sorry, I didn't realize you guys had such a rough night! I just was wondering if you wanted to go to town, but I guess not. We can take the kids for you, Evie and Doug can come with us, so you guys can rest."

* * *

Ben cried all morning, and all afternoon, barely eating. I sighed, and said "Benjamin Florian, if you do not eat anytime soon, I will be taking you to the hospital, or the doctors!" I said, finally feeling fed up with him acting so childish.

Ben started crying, and I groaned dialing moms number. "HELP!" I cried into the phone, "he won't stop crying and screaming in pain! He won't eat either! And I am so EXHAUSTED!" Crying into the phone. Evie's voice came on and told me she's on her way.

I had never ever been so grateful to my sister. She came in to the room and said "I'm here." I hugged her close, thanking her for coming home. She said "Now, Mal. Please go and try to catch a nap. I will watch Ben for you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, as she ushered me out the door insisting she would be just fine. I nodded and told her of she needed me to come get me. I went to one of the spare rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, about 30 minutes later, to Evie shaking me. "What happened?!" She was covered with food. "Your husband happened!" She complained. I chuckled, and stood up, walking to our room.

Ben said "MAL!" I groaned angrily. "THAT IS IT! EVIE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" I hollard in frustration. Evie came in and helped me get Ben to the hospital.

* * *

Once Ben was settled I was beside him. Evie had called mom and dad to tell them what happened and where we were. Ben was finally asleep, they gave him a more stronger pain killer through an iv, and they were also feeding him through an iv too.

I decided to curl up in the chair. Mom and dad came in and I said "Mom. Dad. How is he?" "Fine. But how are you feeling?" I sighed and said "not to good. I am over tired, and sick of Ben complaining."


	47. Chapter 51

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

3 weeks till school

2 weeks till Janie- the nanny- will appear.

2 1/2 weeks till the new VK arrives

Mal's Prov

* * *

Mom kissed my forehead, as I saw dad holding Jazpar, while Addie ran over to me. "Mommy!" She cried, crawling into my lap and Jazpar cried for me. I took him into my arms. "Don't worry, now, it will be ok. What can we do to make this easier on you?"

I looked to the kids and said "Ben needs to be able to recover, and I know he is gonna need me. I don't want the kids to see their dad like this. I will try to keep some normality for them. I promise."

Mom said "but Mal, you need to take care yourself too. You are pregnant." I said "I am gonna be just fine, and I can take care of my children, and my husband in addition, to myself!"

Addie said "momma mad?" I took a deep breath, and said "no, Addie. Mommy is not mad. But I want you to go home with Grandma, and Grandpa, as well as Auntie Evie and Uncle Doug. Mommy's gonna stay here with daddy."

* * *

Ben and I slept though the night. Ben looked at me, I walked over and sat on the bed beside him. "Hey there, my little hero." I kissed his forehead, and he said "Mal, thank you. But your my Hero- my Queen."

I kissed him gently, then I explained why the kids weren't visiting because I was protecting their minds.

* * *

A few days later Ben and I were going home. He was on crutches cause of the leg. Once we got settled the kids were cuddling into their daddy. "Mommy's gonna grab a shower if you guys don't need anything at the moment? Especially you Ben." I said as Ben smiled.

Ben said "go ahead baby. I'll be fine. Have you seen mom and dad yet?" I shook my head and said "I'll find them after."

After I was showered and dress I saw the kids were fast asleep on their daddy, who was also asleep. I went to the library, and saw mom and dad. "Mal!" They exclaimed excitingly. Mom came over and hugged me.

* * *

"When did you guys get home?" Dad asked coming over to hug me. "Just an hour ago. Ben wanted to spend time with the kids and now all three of them are asleep."

They both hugged me, close. "So his leg and ribs?" I said "the ribs are healing very well, they were fractured, and his leg is broken. Both healing very quickly." They nodded and mom said "good. We are glad. Am I assuming you'll want to eat in your room?"

"No, we will eat with you guys, I know Ben has missed you guys. Where is Doug and Evie?" Mom smiled and said "they went to visit the dwarfs. They will be back tomorrow." I nodded and said "I better get back." They nodded and I went back to the room.

* * *

Ben was awake by the time I retuned. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked smiling. He said "yea. Thanks M." I smiled as Addie sat up and saw me. "Mama. Hugwey." She said, still a little sleepy. Jazpar woke up too crying. I fed him quickly while Ben sat up.

We went to dinner and sat with mom and dad. "How are you feeling son?" Dad said, asking Ben. Ben smiled and said "alot better thanks to Mal." we ate quietly, when I suddenly felt an urge to throw up.

Mom was at the door when I exited the bathroom. "Hey, are you feeling better?" I nodded though I didn't feel well. Ben came over and said "it was probably the stress. She'll be okay. "

I fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to Ben kissing my forehead. "Hi baby." I smiled, happy he was getting back to normal. The kids were happy we were safe and sound.

"Mommy?" Addie cried, coming in. Ben looked at Addie, and kissed my forehead.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" I asked my daughter.

We ate breakfast, and smiled.


	48. Chapter 52

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

Ben and I were in our office, Evie and Doug were taking the kids on a walk. A knock happened on the door. "Your majesties, you have company." I stood a hand on my stomach, while Ben stood and opened the door.

"Ahhh Janie! A pleasure to see you again." Ben greeted as I went next to him. Janie smiled warmly and said "a pleasure to see you guys again as well."

We smiled and I said "Addie is very shy, especially with new people. Jaz is great with new people."

Janie nodded and said "your husband was pretty shy, when he was a little boy. " Ben blushed and said "okay enough embarrassing me in front of my wife."

* * *

Ben and I brought Janie to where Addie and Jaz were. Janie said "hi Addie, hi Jaz. My names Nanny Janie." Ben and I were holding hands, as Addie looked to Janie, unsure of what to do or how to react.

"When mommy and daddy go back to school in a couple weeks, Nanny Janie is gonna be taking care of you and Jaz while we are gonna be at school." Ben responded to Addie's unanswered question.

addie said "Is she nice?" Ben smiled and said "she's very nice. She's very very very nice. She took care of daddy when he was a little boy."

* * *

Addie and Jaz were spending time with Janie, getting to know her, while Ben, Doug, Evie and I were talking in the living room. Evie said "We don't wanna wait to get married any longer, maybe the day after or even..."


	49. Chapter 53

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Hanakah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy whatever you celebrate! May it be awesome!**

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"...tomorrow." Evie stated. Ben and I said "TOMORROW?!" I said "is you dress ready? Is mine? Is Addie's dress? What about Jazpar's tux?" Ben looked at my face and then he and Doug went out.

Evie said "Mal, calm down. I have everything ready for 3 weeks." I smiled, my sister who had a very tiny, buy visible bump. She was only a few months behind me, I was 5 and she was 3. Ben and Doug went out for the evening, which was good, in a way.

A knock on the dining room door, startled us. "Miss. Lonnie, and Princess Jayden are here, said you guys were expecting them?" Coggsworth announced, as Lonnie and Jayden came in. "Hey girls!" We spent the night doing girl things.

In the morning we were getting ready, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Evie was looking nervous.

* * *

We-Lonnie Jayden and i- calmed Evie down and we were set to go.

Me Jayden and Lonnie, headed down the aisle, the men were waiting. F.g was waiting Addie and Jazpar were waiting, with their daddy. We stopped at the end and stood, on pur spots. Addie came over to me, and I held her as Evie came down.

All the girls dresses were knee length, sleeves on the shoulders. Each in an laveneder colour. Evie's dress was a huge white ball gown, sleeves on her shoulders, and Blue sash tied around her waist. A diamond tiara was on her blue hair.

Evie was standing in front of Doug. F.G. said "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this women to be joined in holy matrimony. Before we continue, does anyone object to this Union?"

* * *

We all looked around the castle, and no one came forward. "Marriage is a wonderful opportunity to share everything you have with someone else."

She turned to Doug and said "do you Douglas James Dwarfson take Evelyn Marie Grimhilda to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer for Porter? In sickness and in health? Through good times and bad? As long as you both shall live?"

Doug looked at Evie, the same way Ben looked at me, and he said "I do."

F.G. then turned to Evie, and said "And do you Evelyn Marie Grimhilda take Douglas James Dwarfson to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer for poorer? In sickness and in health? Through Good times and Bad? As long as you both shall live?"

Evie looked at Doug, same way I liked at Ben. "I do. Forever and always." She said, tears in her eyes. Doug smiled as Ben and I handed F.G. the rings, and as my sister and now brother in law exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." F.G announced as Doug kissed Evie.

* * *

Janie had taken Addie and Jazpar for us once the ceremony was over. They were tired. "Mal, are you okay?" Ben asked, causing me to look at him. "I'm okay. I promise. The baby is kicking. A lot more than usual."


	50. Chapter 54

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

Addie and Jazpar were with Janie, while Doug, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Lonnie Jayden, Ruby **((Wicked world character))** , Rudie **((Prince Han's brother from Frozen))** and I were in front of Auradon Prep, getting ready to greet Marge, Shane, Gaston, Gaston and Ulie. Ben took my hand. A quick squeeze gave me the reassurance I needed.

Ben kissed my forehead. Doug did the same to Evie. Jay held Lonnie's hand, and Carlos stood by Ben, and Jayden by Lonnie. Ruby was by Jayden and Rudie was by Carlos.

The limo pulled up. Evie, took my spare hand. The Vks stumbled out of the limo. "Welcome to Auradon prep!" F.G greeted. Ben said "I'm King Benjamin. I know you already know, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, meet the rest of out crew, they are protecting us- the girls and I..."

He points to Doug. "That's Doug. Husband to Evie." He than points to Lonnie, and said "that's Lonnie." I smiled and pointed to Jayden and said "that's Jayden." Ben smiled at me and then continued by pointing to Ruby and said "Ruby."

I then pointed to Rudie and said "Rudie."

* * *

"Well they look just like we thought stuck up freaks who got knocked up so fast." I felt my anger flare. "Really Ulie?" I spat. Evie said "Like you have any right to repriemend us! You don't know anything about us!" I saw the tears in Evie's eyes.

"Thanks Ben. Jayden, Lonnie, Ruby. Let's go!" They followed us to the bathroom, where I hugged my sister, before I whispered soothingly to her. I felt her sobs get louder, Lonnie held us, as Jayden and Ruby watched the door.

* * *

"Are they okay?" I heard Ben and Doug's voice ask. Evie ran to Doug's arms, as Lonnie helped me to my feet. "Thanks." I muttered to Lonnie, as I went over to Ben. "Still think we should mentor them?" I said clearly upset, ask followed Evie and Doug to the castle.

When I got there mom was waiting. "I do not wanna talk. OK? Ask your son what happened." I said, angrily as I walked to where Janie and the kids were. "MOMMY! YOUR HOME!" Addie screamed running over to me. I hugged her, as she held me.

* * *

"Mommy come see what we found." She took me over to where there was a puppy, who had a broken leg. "You fix?" Addie asked, while I said "mommy will try." I fixed up the puppy's leg, when Ben came out. "Janie why don't you take them inside, the puppy too." I stiffened hearing Ben's voice.

I stood as the kids went inside, and Ben said "Mal." I shook my head, letting him come over to me. "Mal. I didn't think it was gonna be this hard, I really didn't baby. I didn't think it would be this hard on Evie." I felt the tears in my eyes, as I shook my head.

* * *

I felt Ben's hands on my shoulders. "Mal. Its okay baby. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be upsetting to you or Evie. You didn't say anything about it possibly upsetting either one of you." I said "I thought Evie would be okay. Its my fault. I should have been more thoughtful the last time Evie and Ulie saw each other... It didn't go so well."

"She's right." Evies voice said, coming over to us. Ben said "Evie..."


	51. Chapter 55

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"Don't Ben. It's fine. But I want to say what happened..." Evie cried out her story, Ben and I held her. Later when Ben and I were in our bedroom. Ben said "still mad at me babe?" I shook my head and said "I'm sorry honey. I was just trying to defend Evie. I should have sensed it. Even before everything."

He smiled and said "I understand honey." Ben kissed my forehead, gently. We cuddled close when I felt sick, which I haven't been feeling, in 2 months... "Ben... Let me up..." Ben removed his arms from my waist, just as I ran, as quick as I could to the bathroom.

I heard my husband's feet behind me. "Mal?" I threw up into the toliet, before I could answer. Ben's hands pulled my hair away from my face, rubbing my back, in a soothing way.

* * *

As I finished, I leaned against the wall, while Ben, said "why don't you go lie down and I can get the doctor, or mom?" I said "I wanna just be with you. I'm sure it is nothing." Ben helped me to our bed, laid me down before kissing my forehead.

"I'll be right back. I promise." He said softly, as he left. Ben was gone for 5 minutes before coming back, with mom.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie." I heard Ben say. Mom then sat beside me. "How you feeling Mal?" I couldn't say. Not that I knew. Ben said "tell us." I said "not too good. Okay?" Mom said "try to sleep, see how you feel in the morning."

"Tomorrow Ben and I have to go..." Ben shook his head. "Mal. Your gonna do what mom and I say. No butts." I said "But..." Mom said "No Mal. Now get some sleep." She left and I looked to Ben.

Ben laid beside me, wrapping an arm around me. I slowly fell asleep in Ben's arms.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to find Ben's side empty. I sat up quickly, Ben should be here still. I sighed and went to stand up. I felt weak, and slipped down to my knees. "Mal!" I heard Dad's voice say, as he came in. I hadn't even heard him knock,

What was happening? This was not normal. Where was my husband? He is the one I need.

* * *

I felt needles in my arm. I heard beeping. The kicks of Peanut and Nugget, were one reassurance. They were safe.

"Mal baby. Please wake up."A voice cried. instinctively I knew it was Ben's. My eyes wouldn't open. I felt too weak. "God! She is so weak Mom!"

His wails were distress. "She will be alright son." Moms gentle voice whispered. "I got her here as soon as I found her. She'll be okay." Dad's voice said, trying to sooth his son.

"I should have stayed home." Ben's voice said.

I forced my eyes open. I tried to speak his name, but couldn't. My throat hurt. I felt like crying. "Do you wanna go see the kids?" Ben shook his head and said "She needs me mom."

I was thirsty. I need water. I tried to say his name again, but it only was a whisper. Ben heard it though, his body beside me in three seconds flat. "Your okay." He soothed, not sure if it was for his sake or mine.

I felt Ben kissess upon my forehead. I wanted to get out of the hospital.

Ben said "are you thirsty baby? You want some water?" At the mention of water, the agonizing thirst came back. I nodded, as he got some. He helped me sit up to take a drink. After a drink, I felt a little better.

"That's my Queen." He whispered.

* * *

I got cleared from the hospital 3 days later. Although the doctors were unsure of what caused evertything, but had told us I wasn't sick with anything contagious, or harmful for the babies.

"Any nausea, at all she needs to be laying down. No matter where you us are. She should stay out of the sun as much as possible. Over sun exposure could have caused it. At least that's what we are diagnosing it as." The nurse stated, while I leaned closer to Ben.

Ben nodded, and we left. It was 3 in the afternoon. I slept late and had my normal check up before I got to leave. "I wanna talk to F.G." I said softly. Ben said "are you OK?"


	52. Chapter 56

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"I... I wanna let her know what has..." I started. Ben said "I already called her. She said you may return tomorrow. Yesterday was just getting class lists, and stuff. Evie and Doug got ours and the supplies."

"You are always one step a head of me Ben. Thank you." Ben kissed my forehead, as we climbed in to the limo.

Back at the castle, we went into the study, and I said "I wanna let Jayden, Evie, Lonnie and Ruby. You know since I'm going back to classes tomorrow."

* * *

Ben and I called them told them everything that we knew. The doctors said I had a heatstroke.

Ben and I kissed quickly. I sat on Ben's lap, snuggled into him. Ben kissed my forehead. "You should rest. "Mommy! Look at the puppy." Addie called as she and the puppy came in. The puppy still had a little limp.

"Beware Forsware heal the puppy's leg." With a swish of my hands the puppy's leg healed. Ben smiled at me.

"Keep her mommy?" Addie then asked.

* * *

Ben looked gently at our daughter then to me. "Its up to daddy, honey." I stated as Addie looked sweetly to her daddy.

"Pwease daddy?"

Ben looked at her. "Well, it would be nice to have a pet around again... Ok, sweetie we can keep her. You can name her sweetie."

Addie thought for a moment and then said "Jewel." I smiled, and said "Why don't you get Jewel some dinner?"

We all ate and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up, and quickly dressed. Peanut and Nugget kicked hard. Ben got dressed then put all our stuff in our backpacks. "Mal! Are you ready yet?!" He said,as I nodded. Janie was in the living room, when we got there.


	53. Chapter 57

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"Good morning your majesties." Janie greeted upon seeing us. I said "good morning Janie. Here are our numbers if an emergency, and the pediatritions." Janie took the paper and said "I am sure we will be thank you."

Evie and Doug came over to us, and we headed off to school. When we arrived, Carlos Jay, Rudie, Ruby, Jayden and Lonnie were waiting. This was our Senior year- well at least for Evie, Lonnie, Ben Jay, Carlos and I. Jayden, Rudie and Ruby were a grade younger than us.

"OK, our meeting place will be, by the lockers preferably Mal's. Same as last year."

* * *

We went to our classes, and at lunch, it seemed like the men were taking their time. Ulie, Shane, Marge, Gaston 1 and Gaston 2 ((I will call them G.1 G.2.)) came over. Jayden, Lonnie, and Ruby stood up, gathering around Evie, and I. The men showed up, Ben and Doug, came wrapping their arms around us.

"Seriously? They have body guards!" The joked.

"You know what?!" I said pushing past the others and was in front of the VKS.

Ben looked fearful. "Don't insult me or my friends and family! I am done! If you don't shape up, so help me.." "Mal!" Ben's voice said, worriedly. Ulie came over to me, sensing I'm protecting Evie

* * *

Shane said "Mal. Your so... Ugly." I smiled remembering that's what Isle Of The Lost, population said when people were beautiful. "Why thank you Shane!" Ben said "Mal?" "Isle of the lost way of saying beautiful."

Ben kissed my forehead. Shane was the nicest of them all. She will definantly choose good. E others I am not so sure.

"Shane... Is your dad Shan You?" Lonnie asked


	54. Chapter 58

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"Uh yea. He is." Taking a long look at Lonnie, Shane recognized Mulan's and Shang's features in Lonnie's face. "Your, Mulan and Shang's daughter, aren't you?"

Lonnie nodded. Shane smiled, gently. Evie aand Ulie were in a stare down while the others watched Marge. Ben on the other hand was watching G.2 flirt with Melody, who was at the spot next to us. G.1 was staring at himself in a mirror.

After lunch I said "Shane, wait up." The girls and guys were watching me the few feet I walked. "What's up your Majesty?"

* * *

"You can call me Mal, its what everyone hEre calls me, and 2, wanna do something after school? Like talk?" Shane smiled at me and said "Sure! Wanna meet up her after?" I nodded, before we both headed to class.

"Let's divide up, and see which one will be a huge problem. Shane won't be a problem, obviously. But the others..." Lonnie said softly. "Good idea." I complimented.

"I want Ulie." Doug said. Ben said "I'm taking on the Gaston's." I looked at the men. "You guys are crazy you know that?" Evie and I said going willingly to their arms, once everyone had a person to gaurd/talk to, we went to our classes.

* * *

During our 1 class after lunch, History of Auradon, I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out to see what's going on, and saw Janie's number. "I need to be excused with... Evie." We stepped outside the door with our stuff as my phone vibrated again.

"Queen Mal" I said into the phone."hey Janie, what's going on? Oh gosh. Did you call the pediatrician? Okay. Okay. Yeah I'll get Ben and we will be home soon. At thanks bye." My hands were shaking.

* * *

I insisted Evie stayed at school and to bring Shane by afterwards. I knew what the kids had was not contagious but knew we needed to get home. Ben wasn't answering his phone, that was not a good sign. I dialed Jay's number, who thankfully picked up.

"Jay. Tell Ben we have a problem... Not with the new VKS... The kids... Thanks Jay. Bye."

I waited impatiently, until Ben came over. "Thanks for picking up. I already talked to F.G. we can go for the day, we need to stop and grab some Medicine. Janie said the kids are acting like the have an ear infection, both of them."

* * *

We got the medicine and got home, where Mom was in the yard with Jewel. "Those kids are screamers right now." Where the first words she said, as we got closer. We only chuckled slightly as we went into the castle.

We went to the nursery, where the kids indeed were screaming. We went in and said "mommy and daddy are home." Addie ran to me, obviously in pain, Ben went to Jazpar, and while we calmed them down before we gave them anything.

"The pediatrician said try the over the counter medicine first and they will be by tomorrow. They didn't take a nap yet, and they are tired." She said softly


	55. Chapter 59

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

We got the kids fed, as best we could then gave them the medicine, then put them down for a nap. "What are you gonna do till schools out for the day which is when I assume your gonna deal with G.1 and G.2."

He said "I'm gonna talk with them. But till then, I am gonna check on some reports from the kingdom, address some concerns. How about you, my wife?" I sighed and said "nothing." Ben said "what's wrong honey?"

I shook my head and walked out of the study. Ben took my hand, and said "Mal, honey." I said "really Ben... I'm okay... I'm just gonna go get a snack..." When I walked into the kitchen Lumiere was there.

"We just got a fresh batch of strawberries for you. Let me wash them off for you. We are also making finger sandwiches for your company." I smiled, ate the strawberries, when I heard Moms voice. "Mal, Ben said you weren't yourself."

* * *

"Its just that Evie is the only one of the 4 of us original 4 know when the hell our birthdays are!" I said almost in tears.

"We can get access to that. We have all the records from the isle here in the castle." Mom and Ben said. "Come on. I'll show you."

I followed Ben to the library of public records, which is located in the castle.

Ben said "Isle of the lost..… ahh here. Should we find Jay and Carlos's information too?" I said "yea, it will probably make them happy. How are these organized?"

B en said "Last name. I know we don't know Jay, or your last name... Well I mean your maiden name, so we will find it by your parents names."

We found Carlos's file. "'Carlos Daniel De Vill Born January 3, 1999 to Cruella De Vill and Rochester Abrams, who died 1 week before his birth.'"

"Can we take these? So they can see them?" I asked Ben and he nodded. "Of course, honey."

* * *

We traveled down to the K's when I stopped. "Ben I found Jays!" I grabbed it, and walked further. Ben said "I found Evie's Shane's, and yours."


	56. Chapter 60

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

First update of the new year

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

We still had 2 hours till school let out, 2 hours to find out more about me, who I am, what my birthday is. Ben and I opened my box. "'Maleficent Bertha Riverdale, born September 3, 1999, to Maleficent and Christopher Riverdale. Her father has disappeared 4 months after her birth.'"

I had my father's make. I looked up at Ben and I said "I wanna find my father." Ben said "I'll take care of it." I went to check on the kids. "Mal! We are here!" Evie's voice called, as I joined them in the living room.

"Hello guys. I though it was just gonna be me, Evie and Shane." I greeted as my friends and family.

* * *

We chatted with everyone, then Jay, Carlos and Evie went to the study. Ben had an email on his computer, while I handed the others their boxes.

Ben said "I'm gonna go find mom, baby, will you be alright? Don't look on the computer, its a surprise for the birthday girl."

That night I was with Ben. He was being secretive. "Mom and dad are running around tomorrow. We are having a party... For you. Its gonna be a late birthday party, and a special present is gonna be coming with mom and dad."

"Ben. Please. Not to big of a party. Please. I'm pregnant. I don't wanna be on my feet all night." I whined.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Ben asked kissed my forehead. "You feel warm... I'm gonna get you some ice or something. See if mom's up. I'll be back."

After a few minutes Ben came back and had some medicine. "Mom had this for. Its safe for the baby."

I took the medicine, and then Ben, put the ice packs on my head. I snuggled into Ben's arms. "Sweetie. Try and sleep. Love you." I fell asleep mumbling I love you too.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and said "Ben." Ben looked at me, and said "feeling better beautiful?" I nodded and stood up. "How are the kids?" I asked, as Ben said "honey, they are sick. The pediatrician is coming over, this morning."

Just then screams came from our kids rooms. We went and took care of them. Ben and I went to to school, and called every hour on the hour.


	57. Chapter 61

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

After lunch, Ben and another male came over. "We apparently had a stow away. You know this guy?" Carlos, who was beside me, looked up and said "Diego? He is my cousin. How did you get here?"

"Apparently he stowed away on the car. We just didn't catch him." Ben explained, cautiously.

Diego, looked disheveled like he had been in a fight. "Let him stay." I said softly out of all the inhabitants of the Isle, apart from my siblings, Diego and Shane were the most tolerable.

Ben said "Are you sure?"

* * *

Carlos, went over and embraced his cousin. "His mom died during child birth. My mom raised him. I was 5 when that happened. Please Ben?" His voice shook as he looked at Ben.

Ben said "Ok. He can stay." Deigo said "I'll be good. I promise."

Carlos said "Ben I know he is only 10, I'll take care of him. I will take full responsibility for any trouble he gets into."

Ben and I nodded. "Diego, Carlos, you guys are coming to the castle after school right?"

They nodded.

* * *

Later that night, after the party, Addie and Jazpar and my siblings were in the living room. Deigo was among them, sleeping in Carlos's arms. The kids were asleep in a bassinet and in her aunt Evie's arms.

"Mal, I have a present for you." We step out to the halls, where a man, not much older then 35, dark green eyes, black hair. "Daddy?" I asked.

* * *

 **like Diego? Like his relationship with his cousin?**


	58. Chapter 62

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

The guy looked at me and said my name. "Are you Mal? Maleficent Bertha?" I flinched at the name, but nodded.

"Yes. But its just Mal. Queen Mal now. Umm I know it might seem strange.., me showing up out of the blue, especially since you haven't seen in 17 years- yesterday. But I always wanted to meet you... Mom wouldn't let me. When I came here Ben helped me adjust..."

"How did you find out my name?" He asked. Ben said "I'm king Ben. We have access here, That's how Mal found out, she all but beg me to find you. I love her."

Dad looked at me. "Well now that your back in my life what do you want to do?" He asked, me and Ben. "I want you to stay in my life. I want to get to know you, I want you to get to know, me and Ben and your.., your grandchildren. I want you to be involved in our life."

* * *

My dad said "I wanna be involved with my daughter. I always have." I smiled and said "thanks daddy." He gave me a hug, which I returned awkwardly.

Ben said "you can sleep here. We have many rooms. Our research you were or are on the streets, we have plenty of rooms."

My dad said "I dont wanna impose."

"Your gonna stay here. Your family. There is no imposition." I insisted.

* * *

In the morning we woke up and I looked at Ben. "Thank you, Ben for everything... For bringing me here, for giving me everything you could. For finding my dad." Ben smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Mal, don't my wife and I want you to be happy." I smiled and said "I am very happy with you. You and the kids."

We got up and walked, to our closet and quickly dressed. "Ben? Mal?" Diego asked coming over to us.

Carlos asked if he could take Diego to school which we agreed to.


	59. Chapter 63

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

 **home with a sore throat, ugh. Expect more updates!**

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

We headed off to school, Ben held me, placing kisses on my forehead. "Are you sure you feel up to classes? You look a little pale." Ben's voice said softly. I said "I'm okay. I promise. Ben I'll be okay. Did you..."

He handed me a bottle of orange juice and I said "thanks Ben. But how did you..."

"I just thought you may like a bottle." Ben explained, as we went to our classes, but were stopped by Ulie. "Your a whore." He said as he went to push me. Ben said "that's it! Ulie pack your bags!"

* * *

Ulie got sent back to the Isle. Evie and I sat next to each other, Evie looked at me and she said "M?" I sighed, looking to my sister, taking a sip of my orange juice. "I'm okay... I just got a slight headache."

"Maybe after class, we can go to the nurse if it gets worse." I said "I will be fine." "Ladies! What is so important that is more important than my lesson?"

I looked at the teacher, angrily. A knock on the door caused us to look up. Ben came in and said "sorry for the interruption Ms. Dwarfson, but I need to see Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Ruby Jayden."

* * *

I stood up and ran, as fast as my 6 month body would allow, to Ben's loving arms. Doug came over, with Jay, Carlos, and Rudie.

The others came over to us. Evie went to Doug's arms, as we all headed over to the main office.

Diego was sitting in the office, when we entered and Carlos said "what's going on?" Deigo looked up and F.G. said "apparently something happened at school, with him." Diego immediately hugged Carlos.

"What happened? And did all of us had to be excused from class?" I asked, then I realized that we all had to be here for Carlos- at least Jay, Evie, Ben, Doug, and I. OK now I see why we all got called out.

Deigo said "someone said I was cheating even though I wasn't, but no one believed me since I came from the isle."

"What's gonna happen now?" Carlos asked, suddenly confused.


	60. Chapter 64

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"He's suspended for 2 days." Carlos looked to all of us then at Deigo. "But he obviously didn't cheat. Shouldn't whoever was cheating be the one getting in trouble?"

Deigo said "the teacher didn't believe me." F.G said "he should, but circumstances be that as it may..."

Carlos said "whatever! Come on guys. We are gonna go talk to the teacher."

I said "Carlos. Calm down! Take a deep breath. Ben and I will handle it! " Deigo looked to me, almost afraid.

"Deigo, come here." I said, as he left Carlos's arms, and into mine. "Mal. What are you thinking?" Ben asked softly.

"Defending my family. Deigo is my family, just like Carlos, Evie, Jay and Lonnie are. Who is coming with me?" I hated being in this position, having to put my foot down. I looked around to my family.

* * *

"Ben? Carlos?" Neither made a move. "Really? Fine."

I took Diego to his school and into the class where the teacher was. "Hey!" I said, to her, in my queen voice. The boy who was cheating came over. "Your back?"

"Look, he was the one cheating! Deigo is innocent!if you wanna suspened anyone, suspend him, unless you wanna defy your queen! If you defy me, I will make sure your never gonna, be here again."

* * *

Deigo looked up to me as Carlos and Ben said "I'd listen to her." The sound of the of the men's voices caused me to turn. I smiled once before turning to the teacher.

"Just because he's from the island, doesn't mean he cheated! He would never cheat!" Looking to the other boy and said "he would." The teacher said "fine! Chris go home!"

"Good choice." I said, turning to the guys, Carlos hugged his cousin, and we headed back to our school.

* * *

"Mal, thank you. Your the best sister in the world." Carlos said giving me a hug, which I returned.

Ben smiled and said "Mal, I am really proud of you."

I smiled. "Deigo, is our family no one accuses them, or upsets them without me getting involved."


	61. Chapter 65

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

GENDER OF PEANUT AND NUGGET WILL BE REVIELD AT THE BABY SHOWER!

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

Ben kissed my forehead, as we walked back towards our class. "Mal, you feel okay right?" I nodded and said "the babies are kicking hard today. I'll be fine."

I really was not gonna let Ben get worried, but the kicks it seemed got more painful as the day went on.

At lunch Ben said "are you OK Mal?"

I sighed and said "no. I'm in serious pain." "Come on, let's go to the nurse. "

Ben and I went to the nurse's office where we were told I was having braxton hicks, or commonly known as fake labor pains.

* * *

"Don't worry, your gonna be just fine. You have 2 more months to go right? Its very common for the braxton Hicks to start now."

"That means what exactly?" Ben asked as our doctor smiled. "Ahh of simply means her body is getting ready for the birthing process. We can give something only for when they get bad, if you'd like?"

Ben nodded, and I said "can we go home now?" The doctor gave us the medicine and we went home. At the castle, I laid in bed, Ben was talking to the girls. Mom knocked and came in.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." She said, easing herself on to the bed beside me. "Ben tell you?"

Mom said "tell me what?"

"We went to the hospital, today." I felt like crying as the words left my mouth.

"Are you okay? Are the babies? Why didnt you call us?" She said, as I cried.

"Mom." Ben's voice said, entering the room.

* * *

Mom looked up, as Ben eased onto the bed, and said "they are fine. She was in so much pain, I had to take her. Shes fine though. The babies are fine, just braxton Hicks apparently."

I looked at Ben as he put a hand on my leg. Mom said "I had those a lot with Ben. Hurt like heck huh?"

Ben said "what can I get you baby?" I said "no offence mom, but can I just be alone with Ben? I just wanna stay in the room."

Ben kissed my forehead, as mom nodded and left.


	62. Chapter 67

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **WILL UPDATE 4 TIMES A MOUNTH! WORKING ON A JESSIE FAN FIC AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

Deigo's birthday: November 28th

Bal

Mal's Prov

((Its November. 20th))

* * *

Ben and I laid on the day of the baby shower, it seemed crazy, I was 8 months through my pregnancy. Just another month. A knock happened upon the door.

"Ben! Mal! Open up! I prefer Ben not to be in just his boxers!" Evie called. I groaned leaving the comfort of my husband's arms, pulled on my robe.

I opened the door, and said "I still have 2 ½ hours till I have to be ready! I wanted to sleep!" I whined. It was 9 am, and the shower was at noon.

Evie said "do you have anything to wear?" I smiled as I looked at my sister shaking my head.

Evie said "I am making something for you to wear. I am making myself something too."

I said "good. Now can I please rest? I'm 8 months pregnant and tired!" Ben came up behind us,fully clothed. "Go lay down baby. I'll go get you some breakfast."

* * *

A couple hours later, Evie and mom were knocking on the door.

We got ready, and mom said "awe Mal, Evie, you both look so beautiful!"

Evie was 6 months along. Ben had left with the guys, and they took Jazpar, though I wouldn't have minded if he stayed. Ben insisted.

"Mommy! Auntie! Gamma!" Addie said running in. "Hey beautiful!" I said happily, while I gave her a hug. Evie and mom insisted on Addie coming to the party.

* * *

Everyone came to the castle. We had a nice lunch and a cake. I smiled as I cut right where Evie said.

It was a gender reveal cake-even though I already knew the kingdome didn't, we didn't even tell mom and dad. The cake slice was blue on one half and Pink on the other half. Every one smiled and clapped, excitedly.

Mom hugged me close, and said she had a feeling that it was one of each.

We got a lot of stuff, diapers blankets, clothes, bottles, crib, Bassinet, changing table. Everything. Mom and dad were waiting to give us theirs till Ben got home which was fine with me.


	63. Chapter 68

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **WILL UPDATE 4 TIMES A MOUNTH! WORKING ON A JESSIE FAN FIC AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Jay's Birthday: November 22

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

Deigo's birthday: November 28th

Papa is Mals dad

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

Mom and both dads present was a nursery half was painted blue and the other half was pink. On the Blue side it said "Prince Adamsin" and the same was on the girl side, except hers has "princess"

We had told them the names and those were in between Prince/Princess and Adamsin. My dad painted the girls side, while Ben's dad painted the boys, mom had written the names. **(** **(no I will not tell you the names, you have to wait till the birth, which will be this chapter, and a chunk of the next.))**

* * *

Everything was perfect. It had been a busy couple days, these braxton hicks contractions were kicking my butt, and then there was acidic reflux, which kicked in yesterday. Ben an I were at school.

I had one class without the girls, but I had Jay in this one. "Mal!" I looked up exhausted. "Jay.I almost forgot! Happy birthday!" I said giving him a hug, and that's when everything went wrong. I felt like I peed myself.

Jay hugged me back, before he said "ummm" I said "I think its best if you call Ben. My water broke."

* * *

Ben and I got to the hospital, telling Evie to watch the kids and Jewel with Doug, so Janie can go home after work.

At the hospital, I pulled out my phone. Ben said "Mal. You should be..." I dialed moms number and said "I'm calling mom."

A few seconds after I dialed the number moms voice came on. "Mom. It is me. Ben and I are at the hospital... My water broke at school... Evie and Doug said they can watch them... Thanks mom. You too, bye." I hung up and turned to Ben.

I said "moms on her way. Dad, and Papa will stay with the kids."

* * *

We had prince Hans mother, Janie as our doctor and her daughter in law, Jackie as our nurse. If I had my way, I would just have mom, and Ben.

"You are 4 centimeters. Do you want the epidural?" I nodded.

I never thought a shot in the spine would sound so Good, but I was in pain, they said it would help.


	64. Chapter 69

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **WILL UPDATE 4 TIMES A MOUNTH! WORKING ON A JESSIE FAN FIC AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rd

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Alise and Jay's Birthday: November 22

Matthew's birthday: November 23

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

Deigo's birthday: November 28th

Papa is Mals dad

Changed the docs name to Anya.

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

"How is she?" I heard moms voice.

"She is 5 centimeters now, dr. Anya just checked her. Mal's sleeping, she has been since she got the epidural." Bens voice responded. I said "Ben?"

They both looked at me and said "how are you feeling honey?" Ben was sitting on my left mom on my right.

"Are dad and papa coming?" I asked.

Mom said " actually they said they'll come up after."

I felt my contractions get closer.

* * *

-a few hours later.-

I was holding our daughter, and Ben our son. "Alise Evelyn and Matthew Jay."

I stated softly, as Ben said "I already asked Doug Carlos and Lonnie about that, they aren't jealous. We just need to have their names as middle names for our next 2." I nodded.

Mom stepped out to make phone calls. I looked at the clock, it was midnight. Alise was born at 11:58 pm on Jay's birthday. Matthew was born at 12:00am on the 23rd.

* * *

I yawned and Ben kissed my forehead. "Hang on honey." He laid Matthew in his crib thing, then took Alise from me so I could get some sleep.

I woke up some time later, to Ben sleeping at my side. Mom must have gone home.

"Ben?"

* * *

He woke up and looked at me. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Good. Where are the babies?" I asked

Ben sat up a little and said "the nurses took them to the NICU so we could sleep."

The nurses brought them back a little later in the morning, and we cuddled them, than we had some visitors.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Addie's voice said, running into the room, Doug and Evie came in Doug carrying Jazpar.

* * *

"Hey baby." I greeted warmly.

Addie climbed up on the bed, as I held Matthew, while Ben held Alise. Addy said "those my sissy and brother." Jazpar reached for us and Doug sat him, in between Ben and I. "Thank you, Evie, an Doug."

"What did you two decided to name them?" Evie asked, eager to know.

I looked to Ben as Addie said "Alise and Matthew!"

I said "Yup. Ben is holding Alise Evelyn Adamsin, and I am holding Matthew Jay Adamsin."


	65. Chapter 66

Accepting names for Evie and Doug's baby ((last name is dwarfson))

 **WILL UPDATE 4 TIMES A MOUNTH! WORKING ON A JESSIE FAN FIC AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **IMPORTANT DATES:**

Ben's Birthday ((ASSUMING)): March 3rdi

Mal's Birthday: September 3rd

Adeline's birthday: December 25th

Jazpar's/Jaz birthday: April 2nd

Evie's Birthday: August 10th

Doug's Birthday: September 21

Alise and Jay's Birthday: November 22

Matthew's birthday: November 23

Carlos's Birthday: January 3

Mal/Ben anniversary: May 10

Deigo's birthday: November 28th

Papa is Mals dad

Bal

Mal's Prov

* * *

We were released a few days later, mom dad and Papa were there. "Ben, the poparzie." He said "do not worry. Mom, dad papa and the others got it under control."

We went to the waiting limo, and I climbed in first, Then Ben handed me Alise and then Matthew. "I can't wait to get home, I wanna spend time with Addy, Jaz and our babies."

In the limo, Ben said "you ready to face the rest of our lives with our 4 kids?" I nodded, smiling.

I nodded. Ben and I were happy. I was content. This was a perfect life.

* * *

The END! Should I post a sequal?


	66. Chapter 70

**OK so all of my loyal readers, I have 2 other stories up, please follow them**

 **THE GAURDIAN ANGEL OF THE ROSSES**

 **And**

 **Leah And Ethan: A love story continued.**

* * *

 **Please comment if you want a sequal! I may post a Devi Jay/Lonnie a Deigo and a Carlos story. Let me know.**

 **If you want a sequal or a Devi story fill the following questions.**

 **1\. What should the title be?**

 **2\. Pairing?: Devi/Bal/Lonnie+Jay/Carlos /Deigo ((Any ideas for Carlos's pairing?))**

 **3\. Theme? ((Pregnancy?, parenthood, returning temporarily to the island?))**

 **4\. Should Cruella and Jafar re appear?**

* * *

 **let me know**


	67. Chapter 71

Go read the sequal!

The prince's and Princess's of Auradon


End file.
